Ouroboros: Nadir
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: A fool would want to change the past while a wiseman would rather change himself. Even after gaining wisdom, he'd still rather play the fool.
1. Tail after the Head

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

As I sunk into the warm red, I stared up at a dark void.

I felt neither any surprise or pain. Only the feeling of heat gradually leaving my body. In front of me, an illusion of myself in the past, of moments and memories I found infinitely precious, when my eyes still shone with life, appeared and faded before my eyes.

What went wrong?

I looked back on my short life.

I wonder it was because I had met them.

No, that's different. Our fateful encounter wasn't wrong. The shitty me from the past was able to change after meeting them. It was only because of them I was able to grow. They made Uesugi Fuutarou the person he was today.

I don't regret any of it. Even if this was the result of such a meeting, I had no regrets.

If so, then was it our relationship?

It was surely that. I made a mistake with how close we got. That was the cause.

At first, it was just to gain their trust. It wouldn't be possible to serve as a tutor to those problem children with only a student-teacher relationship. Rather than them hating to study, it was more necessary to win over their trust first to see an improvement in their performance.

All to pay back the debt, I needed to continue working as a high income tutor.

For some reason, as i struggled to gain their trust, the began to open up their worries, their future, and even their family's problems. It didn't even matter that they were quintuplets. I'd still have helped whoever came to me, whoever needed me. That was how selfish i was.

I thought that I could do anything to gain the trust of those girls and I was able to overcome many difficulties time and time again.

But one day, I started to notice their feelings.

It was insane for such beautiful sisters to have them for someone like myself. I couldn't have been confused. Mysteriously, the very thought heated up my heart.

But it was too late. Their love was too deep. Their feelings were too big that even they couldn't stop themselves. It was up to the extent that the tight bond between the sisters started to gradually break.

They fought.

They cheated.

They lied.

They did everything they could until I finally had to turn away form their ugly struggle. It may have been because I was tired of all the deceptions and lies that they had put around me...or maybe it was just because I wanted to do something but couldn't. Sisters fighting among themselves was wrong.

The choice I carefully thought out and decided to do was the lowest.

I distance myself from them.

I just left. I disappeared without saying anything. I fell for my own illusion that if I left they'd return to their original relationship. As time would pass, they would forget the few moments i spent with them. Then they'd all return to normal.

Everyone would be happy.

I truly believed such a lie and decided to not look back on my past. It was much like the time I said goodbye to my memories of her back in the river. I tried to walk a new road with new people. I tried to forget them, those girls of my past.

This is my current punishment.

It was all for nothing. The fire I thought was smothered was something they all desperately held onto.

Those girls weren't bad, I was just too optimistic. I forgot that what goes around comes around. Such a phrase fleeted my mind. Even though this is my end, I can't help but accept such an unexpected resolution.

It's a cheap price to pay as long as they could remain happy.

…However.

Just a little.

No, I can't keep lying anymore. I still have regrets after all.

I don't think that a bright future would await those five girls by doing this. Or perhaps they had known such an action would throw away any sort of future? They all deserved it, to have an ending where they all smiled. That was something I had tried in the past but failed.

If I had any regrets, it would be that. I couldn't get it right.

I wanted them to keep their dazzling smiled until the end.

Oh, but it's much too late. My consciousness is already far away.

I can not do anything. I can't do anything. I can't do anything.

... At least, in the end, I'll dedicate a prayer much like I did when I was a child next to her.

For their future and ... repentance for my past sins.

How ironic such an idealistic prayer was done by a person such as myself.

I wish them a happy tomorrow.

And if it comes true, then...

* * *

_'I'm hungry…'_

Just how many times did Nakano Itsuki think such a thing in the past few hours? She was already at her limit.

She stood in the cafeteria of the new school she had recently transferred into with all the paperwork finally being finished this morning. For Itsuki, rather than new student blues, she was more concerned with getting her meal.

It was lunch time, after all. Nothing would stand in her way. She had originally planned to have lunch with her sisters, who had also transferred, but she just couldn't stand the rumbling in her tummy any more. She immediately contacted and told them she would eat lunch ahead of them.

That they completely understood was something she wasn't sure she should feel insulted by or not.

Whatever the case, she needed to eat!

Just as she tried to sit down with a tray containing plates of udon and tempura she was looking forward to eating, she bumped into a tall male student who tried to sit in the same seat she had chosen.

Of course, she had sat down first. He should look for a nearby vacant seat!

The boy actually looked surprised when he saw Itsuki...No, that was wrong. His face twisted with complicated emotions Itsuki couldn't express in words. Had she really been that intimidating? Before she could wonder any more, the expression disappeared as he then moved aside. Itsuki was relieved as she sat down, thankful he had given the seat up.

She wanted to thank him however he looked like he was about to leave without even sparing a glance at her.

...That was something she couldn't allow.

Although she was the youngest of her five sisters, it was unacceptable for her, who wanted to be their mother, to do nothing about the situation. In the meantime, the vacant seat across her was ignored. He was probably trying to find another seat.

"There doesn't seem to be any other seats. Why don't we eat together?"

As soon as she suggested that, the boy's expression scrunched up as if she had pointed a loaded gun at him.

Did he think of her as a strange woman because she offered companionship right after yelling at him? As she anxiously looked at the boy's expression, he looked to consider her offer for a moment before taking the seat accross Itsuki with mild reluctance.

That was good. That made lunch easier for her. As Itsuki started on her cooked udon, she soon began to hear the voices of the students around her. Whispers buzzed in the air that were clearly not just directed at her but more on the boy across her.

"Uesugi-kun is eating with a girl?"

"Why didn't Uesugi-kun eat with me today?"

It seemed his name was Uesugi. She gave a quick glance to the boy, somewhat curious, and at the food he was eating.

"Well, is that enough?"

She had to ask out loud. It couldn't be helped after all. Having only rice, miso soup, and a few vegetables was something Itsuki couldn't begin to imagine. Even if she ate that twice, she wouldn't be satisfied. She was surprised such a simple set was even on the menu. Was there really such a demand for it?

"... I'm on a diet"

That was an absolute lie. If this thin-limbed boy named Uesugi needs a diet, most girls in the world will need a diet. Itsuki then tired to offer a piece of tempura to him but he refused.

"You bought that for yourself because you were hungry, right? Just eat without worrying about me."

"...Hai."

If the person himself said such a thing, she'd have no choice but to withdraw. To think the first person she'd meet in this school was this confusing. While Itsuki felt bad, it was true that she was hungry. She stared at her udon and tempura with narrowed eyes.

"You must be really serious if you're studying during lunch break."

Instead of eating, she once more spoke up to the boy in front of her. It was hard to ignore how the boy looked to be studying as he ate. It would be a lie to say it didn't make things more awkward for Itsuki. With his answer sheet on the table, he looked up from his flashcard booklet. He turned his gaze back up to her, suspicious.

"What's wrong? You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm just curious."

For some reason, he seemed to think that she was a woman who gave priority to eating before anything else. It was something she couldn't deny but it's a bit embarrassing to be thought of in their first meeting. To save face, Itsuki decided to talk about something else.

"Anyways, it's amazing that you got a perfect score."

Glancing at red number written on the top of the paper in between them, Itsuki gave some praise to the boy. She couldn't remember getting such a score even back in elementary school

"I'm actually really jealous. I'm not really good at studying, you see."

Even if Itsuki took such a test, she knew she wouldn't be able to reach even a fifth of that score. It was something she was worried about in her new school life. She had even heard a tutor would be coming the next day but was there really a person who could take care of the five problem sisters? Her worries were even more on if the class would be effective than if her grades would improve.

She felt sorry for her dad, but if she were being honest, she didn't expect much. Besides, she didn't want to rely on her father's power or on a tutor but she wanted to find a way to improve by herself. However, it was a fact that self-studying didn't improve her grades at all. She couldn't keep up in classes because she didn't even know the basics.

The current sanitation felt rather hopeless.

Unless...

If she couldn't be taught by an adult, what about having a classmate teach her instead? For example, a smart student who had the perfect score in front of her. It must have been fate that they sat together. Plus, it was her first step in making new friends in a new environment.

"That's right!"

"… What?"

The boy, Uesugi, retrieved his answer sheet as Itsuki clapped her hands together.

"Would you like to study together and help teach me?"

If she thought about it, such a proposal would be normally refused especially if it was asked by a person he was meeting for the first time. Yet, his mouth relaxd and an odd look of nostalgia spread through his face.

It was an expression Itsuki would never forget.

That was her first contact with Uesugi Fuutarou.

Looking back, it was a slightly embarrassing encounter. Itsuki had been hungry and in a bad mood yet he didn't seem to mind at all. Her first encounter with Uesugi Fuutarou had left an impression on the girl. He even turned out to her her classmate as well as her new tutor, her new partner. Although, she wasn't too interested in the opposite sex, Itsuki had always been a romantic.

The initial accidental meeting with him made her feel like they really were fated to meet one day.

* * *

Itsuki's pen suddenly stopped. Fuutarou who was sitting next to her, turned to face her noticing her expression was serious.

"Why did you stop? Is there something you don't understand?"

"Oh, uh, here..."

"You just need to apply the formula you used earlier. First, you..."

It had already been a few days since it was revealed that he was their tutor. His classes were easier to understand and he was politer than any teacher Itsuki had ever met. Most of the time, she didn't know why she didn't understand something which only made solving problems harder. She had a hard time keeping up in class but when went to ask the teacher later, there were many occasions where she still couldn't get it.

However, he was different. He seemed to know when she didn't understand something or why she couldn't solve a problem. He then taught her in an easy-to-understand manner. For the first time in her life, Itsuki felt like she was able to meet a person who understood her besides her sisters.

_'It's not just in studying ... Uesugi-kun is watching me'_

She was reminded of the first day of tutoring when he had met with the others.

The reactions of the other sisters who knew he was their new tutor were all different: quiet, rejected, indifferent, cooperative.

Nino, the one who rejected him the most, had immediately taken steps to eliminate him from the first day. However they ended in failure so she tried another plan.

Seeing that he trused Itsuki, she had dressed up as the youngest sister during the next study session in order to get him removed. For her, or really any of the sisters who'd know about it, such a plan was fool proof.

However, it had only taken him a glance to recognize that the disguised Itsuki was a fake.

_"You're not Itsuki."_

Nino's attempt failed once more and she had retreated with a regretful expression.

It was only later when May learned about such an event and scolded Nino. However, at the time, she couldn't feel any scathing emotions at her older sister due to her heart being elsewhere at the moment. Her mind had been filled with more complicated thoughts than actual anger.

The Nakano sisters were quintuplets who shared the same face. It was such that it would be almost impossible to identify between any of them if they had just met and it's even harder if they tried to pull off a disguise unless one had known them for a long time. The only people able to do so were their deceased mother, their father, and their grandfather.

And it was their grandfather who always said a person needed love in order to distinguish the sisters from each other. Those same words were passed on from the grandfather, to their mother, to the sisters themselves. All the sisters believed that "love" was necessary to truly distinguish themselves.

In other words, the reason he was able to recognize it wasn't her was because...

_'No! I'm thinking about it again!'_

After hearing about how he instantly exposed Nino's disguise, a strange delusion about her new tutor had started to grown within Itsuki, one she found herself not entirely disliking. But then again, they were just tutor and student. Or classmates. Or friends. They weren't in such a shameful relationship. Haven't they only known each other for a few days? What kind of stupid delusions was she having?

Besides, as her mother said, one should watch men carefully. Itsuki still didn't know anything about him. She did feel sorry for taking up his time to help her out with her clumsy studying, even though today wasn't a tutoring day so he wasn't being paid to help out an idiot.

As Itsuki tried to get back into the problem, she heard the sound of a book closing.

"Would you like to take a break?"

"Eh? But..."

"Your pen hasn't moved for a while."

"Oh, sorry ..."

"Don't worry about it. "

Itsuki couldn't help but be embarrassed at his words of concern. She felt as if she wanted to enter a hole. He was worried about her but still didn't give up on her even when she couldn't concentrate on studying. It was almost the same concern of a father and a child. They hadn't talked too much but her tutor always felt older than he looked. Such maturity was something Itsuki found touching and comfortable yet at the same time it was like there was a wall between them.

"Um, Uesugi-kun"

"What?"

"Uesugi-kun, have you ever taught someone to study?"

The break was longer than she expected so Itsuki decided to talk to him to change the mood. There was also a part of her that wanted to know him a little more. Although he was her classmate, there was unexpectedly little opportunity to talk with him. She had seen him in the cafeteria today so she had asked him about something she didn't understand in class but, in truth, she had wanted to invite him out to eat.

"...Why do you think so?"

"Because Uesugi-kun, you are very good at teaching. Did you have a part-time job like this before?"

"..."

He looked to have found answering her question difficult. His mouth closed as he put his hand on his chin, thinking. Itsuki hoped she hadn't said something rude. After a moment of anxiety, Itsuki spoke up to apolgize but was beaten by Fuutarou.

"... I've done a similar job before."

"So something like a tutor?"

"Oh ... well ... I guess it's pretty close."

"That's why you're used to teaching people! "

"If you say so."

"Did you teach elementay or middle school students?"

"Same as you."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Fuutarou looked like he just swallowed something awfully bitter. However, other thoughts were on Itsuki's mind. She hadn't expected that he'd have taught high school students like them. She had first thought having a tutor of the same age was odd but it seemed that it was rather common. It couldn't have been rarer than quintuplets anyways, right? Maybe, he was chosen by her father as a tutor because of such achievements?

Still Itsuki continued asking Fuutarou.

"So the same as us...do you mean a girl?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"That's no good. Please tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"I want to know!"

"I refuse!"

"I won't study unless you tell me!"

"..."

At first, Itsuki had thought she had done something wrong as hard eyes stared back down on her but, eventually, her tutor released a deep sigh."

"...she was stupid."

And so, he told her about his "Previous student".

At first, they didn't get along. She was ridiculously clumsy yet also had awful grades. From the first time they had met, the two butted heads with one another over and over again.

The words spoken from his mouth were bitter. There were also many times the word "idiot" was thrown out.

But the tone he used was nostalgic yet oddly kind.

Just hearing him speak, even Itsuki could feel that their relationship was more than student and tutor.

Somehow, when she thought about that, the back of her chest grew dull.

Why? She didn't want to hear him talk about this "past student." That person was already in the past. His current partner wasn't her but Itsuki. The youngest sister was surprised just how much unreasonable frustration was growing within her.

At that moment, she couldn't help but feel more frustrated than the problem in front of her.

* * *

I didn't think I'd get a second chance.

To be honest, I think I'm somehow still dreaming. However, it was a dream that I wanted to see. It was something I wouldn't mind never waking up from.

Because, this time, I'd make sure they'd graduate with a smile.

But, I won't fall into the same trap.

I'll make sure to keep an appropriate distance and graduate with them as a tutor. It may be a more difficult path than before, but it shouldn't be impossible. Because I have experience and wisdom.

However, I can't just rely on these past memories and lessons. There was a possibility of them getting suspicious some day.

Today, in my conversation with Itsuki, our previous experience and wisdom were misrepresented as a "the previous student", but it seemed to worked out unexpectedly well.

Then let's make good use of this "Previous student" to help my current ones.

* * *

**TN: There are many many "Fuutarou gets sent back" fics out there in pixiv but this one is the one that really stroked my fancy.**


	2. Yotsuba

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

If fate existed then it was surely regulated by a goddess most capricious.

Arrogant. Torn from her dreams. A devastating bitter past.

It was too cruel a reward for someone like her.

She wanted to start over.

From now on, she would do her best for her sisters at their new school.

To be able to face him, the symbol of her past.

Their reunion was too sudden to be called one. That day she had transferred to her new school, she felt a nostalgic rush when she saw Itsuki bring him into the living room.

When she heard his name, she was able to confirm it. She couldn't move a single finger from shock.

Nakano Yotsuba wouldn't be able to remove the smile on her face even if she tried.

Uesugi Fuutarou.

She had never forgotten that day nor forget the promise they had made. Even if she had recently learned just how dumb she was, Yotsuba knew she'd never be able to forget his name.

For her, he was a symbol of once beautiful memories, of comrades who shared the same dream, and a chance to hope to be seen different from her sisters for the first time.

As he casually approached them, his face was like a picture out of time, even if the atmosphere was quite different from before. Blonde changed to black. Rough changed to soft. And yet, above all else, the same eyes that dazzled her years ago were enough to convince Yotsuba.

It was a complicated feeling. There was no doubt that reuniting with someone like him who was important to her wouldn't make her feel happy.

However, there was also truth that she didn't want him to know who he was.

The next day, Yotsuba tried to ask around to know more about him but it seemed that he led a life different than the boy she had known.

It seemed he was famous as a weirdo who asked for "Yakiniku set meal without yakiniku" every day in the cafeteria but, besides that, there were no particularly bad rumors.

He was an honor student who always maintained the top grades in the exams. She also heard from his classmates that he wasn't friendly but he didn't mind helping people if they asked as he made the lessons easy to understand. He had few friends too, hanging out happily with a pair of popular boys.

When Yotsuba asked one of his close friends about him, the boy was genuine in his praise for his 'clear and strong rival', willing to talk the whole lunch period to boot. He was enthusiastic to beat him before graduation without once not losing his streak of perfect scores.

Yotsuba's suspicions were confirmed by the end of her investigation. He really was different.

He was on the right path. Without any distractions, he moved towards the dream that they swore to fulfill on that night in Kyoto

If he had become a person who only studied and cut off the rest around him, it might have been easier for her to accept. While she was totally useless, he'd have also fallen off the road a little. It wasn't only her who failed.

She'd be able to make such an ugly excuse.

However, that wasn't the case. Now, all Yotsuba had left were ugly emotions of self-hate. Compared to her, his figure was so bright she didn't dare face it.

─── Ah, I really wanted to be like Fuutarou-kun.

A person whose efforts were rewarded and continued to move towards his dream without stopping, someone anyone could see can be relied on. Just knowing it made her want the same.

Yotsuba wanted to be like him.

She felt miserable that she had once been proud to show off her answer sheet to her father when it only had a third of his score. Back then, that was just how prideful and delusional she was.

Their beginnings were the same. They swore the same dream.

So why did this happen?

She couldn't keep her promise with him and now she was still in the footsteps of her sisters. Even after working hard, she still couldn't do anything.

What was different between them? Was it a difference in talent? Was he just better at studying than her? Surely, it was easier for him compared to herself.

After all, maybe it was just that she had no purpose anymore. She vowed to work hard to make the life of her important person easier but that person had already disappeared.

She'd be able to run if she had a goal. If she could see her destination, she could aim for that point. She'd be able to do her best no matter how hard things got.

However, Yotsuba was unable to continue running alone in the darkness, where her destination had long since died, and the end of her efforts could not be seen. She had no courage to look through such unknown and her body would be stand still in fear, not knowing where she was now or where her feet would take her.

…No, those were all just excuses. No matter what words she used, nothing would change. Her current depressing situation couldn't be changed.

───What would Fuutarou think if he saw her now?

He would surely be disappointed. No, it was too convenient to think that he'd remember her in the first place. For him, it was just a chance to start studying and he wouldn't be able to remember someone who he had spent just half a day together with.

But that was fine. He can forget about her. She wanted him to forget about her .

The girl who had reached out her dream to him with a promise was already gone. All that was left was a husk that had lost its purpose as it was dragged across the ground. However, even then, such a husk could continue to dream. A small wish that at least the memories he had of the girl would remain beautiful and undirtied

She would never reveal her identity to him. Even if he somehow remembered their promise, she would keep it a secret.

Youtsuba wasn't good at lying but it would be impossible for him to piece through a lie covering up such a ridiculous truth in the first place.

For now, she'd have him treat her as one of his students, the foolish Nakano Yotsuba, and not as the girl he made a promise with. That would be the best for both of them. No would get hurt.

He'd surely love her sisters. In fact, even though he had just met Itsuki, it seems that he had already won over her friendship. There was also another one of her sisters who he had become friendly with al those years ago. Him being together with one of her sisters shouldn't be too bad, right? Of course, because they were good people unlike herself. At least, if Yotsuba could bridge the gap between him and her sisters, she could say she helped him.

───For now, she'll help out in the shadows. She'll make sure to watch over the relationship blood between him and her sisters, supporting them as much as she could.

"It's been 5 years."

That's what she had thought. So why was this happening?

* * *

It was three days after their reunion with him becoming their tutor and already there had been an incident.

Yesterday, there was a small dispute between Nino and Itsuki regarding Fuutarou but fights between sisters were not entirely uncommon anyways. By the following day's breakfast, Itsuki was eating Nino's cooked meals as usual so the problem seemed to have been resolved by then.

Nino seemed to still show hostility towards Fuutarou though so it may take more time for her to join them. Ichika and Miku themselves weren't too motivated in studying as well.

For now, only the younger sisters were supporting him. Yotsuba had worried over how to help him get closer to her sisters, however, later that day, something else immediately took priority of her limited Yotsubrain's capacity.

"I want to talk. Meet me on the roof, after school."

A letter, written out in Fuutarou's unique square penmanship on the ripped-out pages of a notebook, was inside Yotsuba's locker.

Now, Yotsuba was a girl. Of course, the first situation that came to her mind was that this was a confession from a boy. However, when she saw the name of the sender, her head turned blank. It was the name of her tutor whose thoughts about him had filled her head the past few days.

_'Cound it be….Fuutarou-kun….this is a confession!?'_

The thought flashed through her mind for only a moment but she was able to suppress such stupid delusional thoughts, shaking her head from side to side.

Calm down. That wasn't possible.

They've only just met plus he didn't know that she was the girl from Kyoto all those years ago.

It was probably something simple, like a consultation. Yes, that must be it. Most likely on how her older sisters had no motivation to study.

Then, it was her turn to help him out. This was a chance to support him even a little. There was no way she'd miss this.

This would also be the first time since they've reunited that they'd talk with each other alone but that should be fine. It was only natural, after all and nothing special should come of it. Not as "the promised girl" but just as Nakano Yosuba.

If she thought about it like that then it was easy to calm down.

Setting her expectations, Yotsuba left for the rooftop.

* * *

She immediately saw him.

Opening the door to the rooftop, Yotsuba found him waiting with his back on the fence. Walking up to him, she lightly joked, "Since you called me to the rooftop, I wonder if you're going to do a confession, Uesugi-san."

He ignored her words as he spoke to her, his tone clear.

"It's been five years."

"Eh, eh ...?"

His words were powerful enough to stop Yotsuba's thinking.

That wasn't possible. There should be no reason for him to remember. In the first place, there was no evidence of proof that could have led him to believe something like that. Even, if she had been able to identify him with a different hair color, it shouldn't have been that easy for him to remember her. She hadn't even given him her name.

Even if he had somehow found her appearance familiar, there were four other girls who shared her face. There was no reason to pick her.

This was wrong. Her thoughts are unrelated to the current situation. She just wanted him to remember. Such facts were not important right now.

For now, she'd lie. She didn't want to be create false hope-filled assumptions with the current situation. She didn't need to feel disappointed.

Yotsuba didn't want him to have the same ugly looks held by her previous school friends and teachers when he would learn she was an idiot.

Calming her heart, Yotsuba managed to slip the confusion within her on her face, scrunching up her eyebrows as she titled her head.

"What are you talking about, Uesugi-san? We just met three days ago."

"I met you five years ago in Kyoto. The place was Kyoto Station. You helped me."

Even though she denied it, his expression remained unchanged as he stared into her eyes. He was clearly not listening to her. Instead, his mouth gently curled up in nostalgia, like he was remembering a precious memory.

"Back then, you had saved me. You called out to me and I was saved by your words."

"You're wrong."

"You reached out to the me who was alone."

"…It's different."

"On that day, I swore a promise with you. One that I've never forgotten."

"It's different, Uesugi-san!"

"It's thanks to you that I was able to change. I wanted to thank you all this time."

"…No."

"Thank you, Yotsuba."

"No…Fuutarou-kun."

No matter how many times she denied it, he never stopped talking.

Why? Stop it already. Don't say anything more.

Every time he spoke of that day, as if it was a shining moment of his life, she felt a relief for her foolishness in the past and what she couldn't accomplish.

Unexpectedly, her field of vision started to blur, at some point, as hot tears flowed her cheeks. She couldn't even stand as wobbly knees collapsed beneath her.

"I'm not the person you should be thanking…I couldn't keep my promise…I couldn't become a needed person like you."

Then, Yotsuba started talking about those colorless days since their meeting in Kyoto. Words flowed from her mouth easily, perhaps because she had never been able to talk about it to anyone else before.

He would surely look down on her once he knew about the girl who couldn't keep their promise, about her stupid self.

If he'd learn it was all a misunderstanding and take back those words of thanks she didn't deserve, it would be better.

He could confirm just how wrong he was.

So, she told him everything.

About how the mother who she promised to make life easier for passed away.

About how she had lost her purpose and became stuck on becoming special.

About how she had gotten an arrogant attitude in thinking she was different from her other sisters.

About how she didn't know what she wanted to do anymore.

She failed her studies, failed her last school, and had inconvenienced her sisters.

She exposed all of the ugly past that she wanted to cover her eyes away form as it leaked out of her sobbing throat. All the while, she didn't dare look up to his face as he continued to listen silently without once interrupting her.

Just what kind of expression was on his face? Was he disappointed? Maybe, there was contempt?

"Fuutarou-kun, no, Uesugi-san…you're amazing. You were able to study and work hard the whole time…I couldn't do that. I'm a bad child, just an annoyance to my sisters."

"That's…possible."

"You may have been wrong."

"Maybe I was wrong about you…"

"…"

"But that was the same for me."

"Eh?"

When Yotsuba lifted her face, Fuutarou crouched down in front of her so they had the same eye level. His face being closer than expected caused her heart to beat loudly. His eyes were just as bright as that night they made their promise together.

"I was also wrong. Before, I used to look down on everyone and only cared about my family. All I did was to study and cut off anyone who approached me. No friends, no companions, I had been truly alone."

Yotsuba couldn't believe such words. There was no such fault. Just from asking his friends, she knew he didn't look down on others.

This was all just a gentle lie to comfort her was what she thought.

"But there was a person who noticed my mistakes. Even if she had to drag and force me to interact with others...so, now I'm much better."

But that couldn't have been true. There was no such person who would be able to tell a lie while looking straight into her eyes. Just like how she had her important sisters to make her realize her mistakes, he too had such a person.

A person who steered him in the right direction.

…a person who he spoke off in loving memory.

"Yotsuba. Do you have any dreams for your future?"

"Dreams…?"

"That's right."

Suddenly, an unrelated question was thrown out. She wasn't able to answer but that wasn't because she didn't understand it. To the current Yotsuba, there was no such thing. Her only aspiration was her vow to live for her sisters.

But, as if knowing her answer (or lack of it), he gently took hold of her hands. The action reminded her of five years ago, when she had grabbed his hand to make their promise. This time it was the opposite, he had grabbed hers.

"It's my job to find it together with you."

"Eh…?"

"That's what I said on the first day of tutoring, right? I'm going to make you all graduate with a smile. By graduation, I'm sure we'll find something."

Yotsuba was confused at his words. There was no obligation to do so for a private tutor. In the past, he vowed to study to make life for his sister easier so this part-time job would be able to reduce her burden.

Even if he just taught her problematic sisters, there was no need to think about their future careers

"Why…why are you…"

"It's just self-satisfaction for me. Well, it's a faraway goal as more than half of my students aren't motivated to study at all.

Even though he said it was just for his own ego, she still understood that wasn't the reason. Fuutarou was really thinking about her sisters. He said he would reach out to all of them, including Yotsuba who had exposed her past to him.

"So, I need you to help me."

He told her how he needed the her who wasn't special.

"Wha, me?"

"Yes."

"Can I do it? Can I really help Uesugi-san?"

"Because I'm the kind of messy guy who can't be straight forward, I can't do it alone."

"Is that true, Fuutarou-kun?"

" I need you, Yotsuba "

" ...! "

Before she knew it, she had embraced him, crying loudly all the while. The ribbon that she had worn so he could recognize her crumpled as she rubber her head to his chest. It didn't really matter because all she wanted now was to feel the warmth of the person who said she was needed.

"Fuutarou-kun…ah, Uesugi-san."

"You don't have to change how you used to call me as it's bad for my heart. It's a hassle."

"Then…When we're alone, I'll call you Fuutarou-kun, okay?"

"…Do what you want."

Suddenly, Yotsuba felt a light pull on her head.

"Ah, you don't need to fix it but…you seem used to it. I wonder if your sister also wears a ribbon."

Even if she said so, Yotsuba felt her chest fill with happiness as he fixed her broken ribbon with casual ease. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to talk with him more. With the boy she didn't know.

That day, she had also wanted to talk with him more. She had never dreamed that it would come true.

"Raiha, doesn't wear such an incriminating looking ribbon."

"Why then?"

"No, that's…"

His sister's name was Raiha. Even though she felt joy from learning more about him, Yotsuba also felt a pang of discomfort. It seemed that he knew a girl who wore a ribbon that wasn't his sister…

"You see, I had a previous student I tutored who also wore a large ribbon like yours."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about her."

"We already separated on good terms."

"Tell me about her."

"That's…"

""Tell me about her."

"…"

"Tell me about her."

"…In a word, I'd say she was an idiot. No, she was a super-class idiot. How many times had she caused me troubles?"

From his voice and facial expression, Yotsuba could tell how important this "previous student" was to him. It was surely the same person who had corrected him when he was on the wrong path. Yotsuba just happily listened to him talk with a smile on her face.

When did he meet this person? He could have only started working last year which meant he only knew her for a year.

For now, Yotsuba could confirm that she was the one who had a longer relationship with him.

It was Yotsuba who knew him longer than this "previous student" whose memories he talked about with were filled with love. Memories that were recent and stacked up at the top.

But now, Yotsuba would have the ones from the past and new ones she'd create in the future. Fuutarou would gradually start talking about Yotsuba and her sisters with the same loving expression and voice he was using for this person who would be soon forgotten.

It would be her he'd remember.

Just thinking about it, Yotsuba's body trembled feeling a familiar sense of superiority.

* * *

I intended to have them graduate. That hasn't changed.

However, there was a past that I had to overcome in order to achieve this. It would be better to remove such things before she started showing signs of drowning once again.

It's true that I wanted her to help me out the same as last time but I also wanted her to spit out to me everything that had accumulated since then.

Nonetheless, even though I told Yotsuba such a thing, the irony is that I was the one who was the most trapped in the past.

If you keep looking back, you can't move forward. That was the same for me.

This will be the first time where I'll be facing her where she wouldn't be able to escape from me. Last time, I didn't understand things but now things are different. I knew better now.

So, I'll hold on to her future.

No matter how much you try to forget a past, if you haven't come to terms with it, it will come back like a worm hidden at the bottom of a stone.

This time, it will surely be achieved. I want to see them off in a shining future.

Once everything is done, if they could all graduate with smiles, I'll be able to move forward.

Right now, I can't afford to think about her future with my hands as full as they are, but, for now, I'll make sure to talk to her.

This may be a different relationship from last time, unlike the previous one where she'd constantly run away.

At the moment, we're still at the negative. It will only be possible to move forward after getting back to zero.

That's right. We can settle everything and start from scratch once more

* * *

**TN: This is possibly one of my favorite Yotsuba's in a fic as you'll see later on how easily one can revert back to their past self. I think it's quite novel for a person to revert back if given the chance with how fresh her "resolution" was. You see it all the time in manga how a person can easily change, however, in truth, change is hard.**


	3. Nino

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

Recently, Nakano Nino has had a bad case of an infestation of insects hanging round her family.

The cause: Their new private tutor, Uesugi Fuutarou. He's been a thorn on her side since the day he walked into their apartment. Foreign bodies like tutors had no place getting close to her sisters. It was unfortunate that her Papa didn't understand that fact.

Don't get her wrong. She understood what her Papa's action. Studying and academics were important things to him, and she knew, to most of society as well. There was no doubt that he had prepared a tutor to go with their school transfer to help with his daughters' futures. However, such things was only what he believed.

Even if the sisters were forced to quit school, they'd still choose to stay together.

After all, that was the same wish that their deceased mother had. For Nino, the people she'd ever count as important to her would be family, namely her sisters. Which was why Nino couldn't stand such a person coming in between their sisterly relationships.

Nevertheless, it seemed that Yotsuba and Itsuki had already started to accept him.

Itsuki had told Nino how that man had helped her on the first day they met. Such a simple thing was able to gain over the trust of the youngest sister. Even Nino was amazed how easily beguiled her sister became. Perhaps, it may have come from their previous school being an all girls one which made Itsuki weaker to boys than expected.

That tutor would just claim to be her friend but there was no way to know what he was thinking. Men turn into beasts around women after all. With how he was even the same age as the sisters, there was no doubt in Nino's mind.

Yotsuba has also been acting strange. Even though he was supposed to be a stranger, she was getting a bit too close to him. Yesterday, Nino had woken up early to find the ribbon wearing sister making rice balls. It was such a rare sight that she couldn't call her out on it but she apparently made it for him. At that point, she had to wonder if there was any other feelings besides having him wanting to test the taste.

Her sister, who had become too accepting to help others since their previous school, seemed more genuinely happy as if she had returned to the past. Nino wanted to comment on it but didn't have it in her to say anything.

If she were being honest, if he wasn't a tutor, Nino didn't want to interfere in such things.

Such a scenario was impossible but if Itsuki or Yotsuba somehow started to want to be with him, even ignoring their awfully bad taste, Nino would have happily blessed the relationship. Even if they were her important sisters, she did not intend to intrude on their personal relationships.

...But then that person went up to the house and got involved with all of them.

This was her only sanctuary, a place no one else should step into.

She had a strong feeling about it, that such a man would greatly change the relationship between the sisters. He had been able to gain the trust of Itsuki and Yotsuba in such a short period of time. Miku and Ichika may follow soon after. And if four people accepted him...

── How absolutely disgusting. I just want only the five of us to stay together.

In order to protect her home, Nino decided to eliminate such a foreign enemy.

First thing she tried to do was make him fall asleep on the first day by "supplementing" a drink. It wouldn't be too hard, she just had to pretend to treat him how she normally treated visitors. Just smile and play along as if she was on his side.

But then he didn't drink any of it. To add insult to injury, he didn't even touch any of the cookies she had made.

Her plan had failed so she got angry and then tried to drive him out but, to her surprise, he was able to easily hold his ground before her. It felt like he was treating her like a child.

The next day, she tried a different approach.

Their new tutor seemed very alert, especially of her. Doing things a second time would be harder because he was already tipped off on the first day so Nino had to wonder what she could do?

The answer was easy. Everyone but "Nino" will do the work for her.

They were quintuplets. She didn't need to put any effort to disguise as her sisters. Her plan was to dress up as Itsuki and tell him that she didn't need a tutor then try to get rid of him after. Hearing such words from Itsuki, who he'd think was someone that already trusted him, would definitely upset him. Nino wasn't as good at disguising as Miku but it should be enough to deceive this interloper. She was thoroughly convinced that the plan was going to work.

But, again, her operation failed.

Unexpectedly, he knew that she wasn't Itsuki at first glance. This shouldn't have been possible as the only way to see through the sisters' disguises was through "love".

She didn't even understand why, but at the time, the operation of disguising herself have her a strange feeling of wrongness. Sure, she was uncomfortable and was more hesitant than usual but it didn't seem to have mattered as he was able to see her before she was able to say a word.

The worst part was the expression he directed at her.

It was as if he was looking at walking garbage. His cold icy gaze that didn't even attempt to hide the disgust and contempt oozing out of it penetrated straight through Nino's core.

Certainly, she had gotten on his way and tried to do bad things but she didn't expect to see such a scary face.

It was the first time since she was born that someone had been sent such an expression. Nino was so shocked she ran away, tears leaking from her eyes. She heard him calling from behind but she still continued to escape without stop. It was simply too much for her.

So she went back to her house and told Itsuki how she was scolded by their tutors with a scary face.

─── Really irritating.

He had terrified her with such scary even though he was their tutor, did not eat the cookies she made, her sisters trusted him, and he saw through her disguise at a glance. Nino really didn't like anything about him.

That man would definitely destroy the ties between the sisters if she didn't eliminate him with her own hand. She'd make sure to do it even if it meant her sisters disliked her. She'd be happy to take on such a dirty role.

She needed to protect everyone.

Nino knew that an important part in defeating an enemy was to learn about them first. For now, she knew nothing about him. Even if she attacked him now, she wouldn't make any lasting impact. A decisive blow was needed.

The next time he'd come over was the weekend and it was on that very day an unexpected turning point came to her wanted to grasp any weakness of his she could.

"So, what did you come here for?"

"Well, that's..."

"What?"

"You're the only one here, Nino?"

"I'm asking you why did you come here!"

" ... "

Ichika was out, Miku was shopping, Yotsuba was assisting an athletic club, and Itsuki went on her weekly food trip across the city. Nino, who had decided to stay home alone, had intercepted an unexpected visitor.

It was that damn tutor.

When she had seen through the intercom, she thought she'd make him pay by having him wait outside the front door. However, it was then that she realized that she wouldn't be able to beat him with such petty moves. To be able to learn of his weakness, she needed to attack the belly of the beast and so invited him in.

Immediately, Nino asked him what he wanted as she returned to sit on the sofa in the living room. It wasn't an attitude meant to greet guests, but there should be no problem as he wasn't one. The man, who was playing with his bangs for whatever reason as he sat across her, sighed as if he had given up.

"Apparently, it was when I was here last time...I left behind something."

"Left behind what?"

"Oh, it's just my student handbook."

Student handbook? Hearing such a thing made her remember the previous day he was here.

If she could recall, they had all noticed immediately when he had left. She remembered how Ichika picked up the student notebook that had fallen on the floor. The eldest sister had just smiled with mirth and looked to want to scold the tutor for clumsily leaving such a thing but, midway through, her hand stopped and a surprised expression grew on her face.

After, Itsuki offered to return the hand back to him but Ichika then refused and returned to her room. Nino had thought =Ichika would return the notebook to him right after but it apparently wasn't the case, So this was why she had to see his face even though it wasn't a tutoring day.

"Do you have any idea?"

"...Yes, I know where it is."

Being wary of it (and slightly curious), Nino referenced her own notebook. It was all information one would expect to find in such a thing, nothing too incriminating. For now, it would be best to tell him someone else had it and sent him home.

"Okay, so can I have it back?"

"…"

"Nino?"

───I thought so, but I've changed my mind a little.

"I said I knew where it was but I didn't say I'd do anything for free."

"What?"

If she thought about it carefully, there was something strange going on. Why would he go all the way here just because he forgot his student notebook? Couldn't he have just gotten it back the next scheduled appointment for tutoring? Yet he came as soon as possible.

──There's something there. Something that could be this guy's weakness.

Nino's intuition was ringing loudly. This was her win. A slight edge she could say she had over him.

It was impossible to miss it. Nino looked down on him with a cocky smile on her face.

"It sounds like your student notebook is very important to you."

"Do you really want me to beg?"

"I don't care about that. Let's negotiate."

There must be some secret about him in that student notebook. She thought how Ichika's facial expression shifted when picked she had up the notebook. If she could use this as bargaining material, she could have him kicked out...

"I'll decline."

"Eh?"

But, once more, Nino's plan was completely unraveled with his words.

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Is it something like having me quit being a tutor or never approaching this house?"

"Nnnn-!"

"I know you dislike me but no matter what you'll do, I'll continue being your tutor."

Without any hesitation, he was able to guess what Nino wanted which left her stewing in anger after another plan had failed.

"What about your student notebook? Isn't it important to you?"

"I don't care about the notebook itself. What's important is the photo."

"Photo?"

"Didn't you see it when you looked inside it?"

"I never looked inside."

"Ah...well, I don't need it anyways."

Still, even though he dismissed it so easily, Nino could tell hear from his voice how important it was. Just who was in that photo of that tutor that made it so important? Partly from the girlish curiosity within her, Nino got a little interested.

"... Is that photo really important?"

"Like I said, it's nothing."

"Liar. It's all over your face."

"..."

When she pointed it out, he raised a hand to his face, his face scrunched up in recoil. For the first time, Nino felt like she was finally able to land a hit on him. With her improved mood, she decided to pursue this train of thought.

"It's important then. Is it a family picture?"

"Yes."

"You're trying to mislead me again."

"..."

"Confess already. Tell me what's inside your notebook."

"...It's a photo of a benefactor."

"Benefactor?

"Oh, a person who had changed me."

Just when she had thought to continue to harass him with the photo she thought was his weakness, Nino was unexpectedly given an impromptu recollection as he told her about his memories of his "benefactor".

It was a story about a girl he had met in Kyoto and made a promise together to work hard for their important people.

She listened to him without interrupting. She hadn't expected to hear such a romantic story from him.

"...I haven't talked about it in a long time."

"No, it's a good story!"

A chance encounter, along on a school trip, a promise between the two of them...it was like something out of a movie. The content simulated Nino's inner maiden. To add, learning of his family circumstances and his purpose in wanting to make life easier for his sister made her look at him at different light. He loved his sister too, something she could understand. She was also able to sympathize with the struggles of living in poverty.

Just a little, she felt for him.

"Also...I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Because that photo...it was of someone important to you."

Knowing its history, made Nino feel guilty about using it for negotiation material. He may have said the opposite, but he definitely still thought of it as important.

"As I said, I'm grateful but my feelings don't extend outside of that. As I said, she's just a benefactor."

He denied it once more but Nino didn't think so. Surely, that person was more than just that. If she was just a benefactor, he wouldn't be determined to carry around a picture of that person. As she listened to him, Nino had realized that Uesugi Fuutarou was a man. Even if it hurt him, he'd do his best for his sister.

She didn't want to admit it but she felt that he wasn't a man who would break apart her sister's relationship.

"Actually, I'm the one who has to aplogize."

"Huh?"

"To you before...when you were disguised as Itsuki. Because, at that time, I glared at you."

"Ah..."

She looked up at him with, her eyes widening in surprise.

It wasn't because he had apologized. It was because it had finally dawned on her that he knew. She had been too shaken to realize it but now, with his apology, the truth was in her head. Nino had been surprised he saw through the her disguised as Itsuki but she hadn't been aware that he knew it was her.

Suddenly, the words of her grandfather passed through her mind.

Nino shook her head and wiped her mind of such a stupid delusion. Unknown to Nino, as if proving they were quintuplets, Itsuki also had the same thoughts as well albeit slightly altered.

"Hey..I want you to tell me something."

"What?"

"You, how did you know it was me in disguise."

"…"

Yes, because he was already aware that she wanted to rid of him since the first day, she'd be the first suspect on his mind, however, Nino would not be convinced of such reasoning.

After a moment of silence, he finally replied with a difficult expression on his face.

"...that's because I used to do the same thing in my previous tutoring job."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my students at that time..were good at disguising."

"Were they just as good as disguising as quintuplets?"

" ... The quality is the same."

It was something hard to believe, that there were people who were just as good as disguising as them, but then again meeting quintuplets were just as unlikely. Maybe, they were twins or really good at make-up?

"Back then, I was deceived and tricked a lot. My previous student really opposed me. That's why I don't like disguises. Thanks to such experiences, I was able to see through you easily."

"Hmm...your previous student sounds pretty awful."

"That's definitely true. Worse was that she was an stupid. A true idiot."

Although such words like "idiot" and "stupid" were leaving his mouth, his expression to Nino looked more enjoyable than when he had been talking about his earlier memories. His words were filled with hostility but it was clear he was happier than he wanted to admit. He told her how she loved her family, was good at cooking, and that her sweets were truly delicious.

───You ate the food made by this "Previous Student" but not mine.

Why?

As she she listened to him, in the corner of Nino's head was the image of the cookies that had been left alone on the table that day.

* * *

Human relationships isn't just one decided by a single person.

That was something I told Nino last time and it won't change this time, as well.

I had been worried about how to deal with the earlier Nino who started out way of me. I was able to predict who I had fallen asleep last time due to my past experiences but I didn't expect her to disguise herself as Ituski.

Because of that, I couldn't help but remember the ugly fight they had the last time round. Someone turns into someone else and tells a lie. Nino had inadvertently triggered my past trauma so I couldn't help but feel a little sorry. That previous event is nor related to these current people, after all.

She was the most delicate of the sisters too. I wanted to do something to apologize today but it seemed things ended up well, In the end, getting to know each other is the fastest way to gain trust.

You can't suddenly trust someone you don't know. I talked about things within the range of not revealing too much but I still felt like I was able to get a little closer to Nino. If I think about it, I didn't hate talking to her alone. Even before she confessed, we were still able to talk to each other properly. This time, I want to aim for that kind of relationship.

However, I still couldn't find the whereabouts of my notebook but I'm not as inexperienced as before. Pictures are just objects. What's truly important are the memories made.

The only thing is that it could get a little annoying if sisters other than Yotsuba knew I was carrying something like that around. I told Nino about Kyoto but didn't say it was Yotsuba. Whatever our past was, our relationship now is tutor and student. That's what I decided. If I misunderstand the distance, it will be another dance I don't want to be part of again.

That's why my relationship with Yotsuba is a secret only between the two of us. She accepted it rather happily so she won't tell her sisters about it.

It's only been a few days since we've met but I believe I have a good relationship with everyone, definitely better than last time. Hopefully, things will only get better tomorrow.

"─── Oh, welcome home, Fuutarou-kun."

Oh, I forgot. There was one more thing. A past that must be settled.

When I arrived home, Nakano Ichika greeted me as she played cards with my sister

... holding my student notebook in her hand.

* * *

**TN: Early Nino chapter is cute. All I can say is buckle up.**


	4. Ichika

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

Looking back, their meeting was born out of pure curiosity.

Their first meeting was in Kyoto five years ago on a school trip.

It all began when Yotsuba had come back from being lost. Instead of showing fear, her sister had started proudly talking about her encounter with an interesting boy with a full smile on her face. Curious, Ichika invited herself into the room where he was apparently staying in.

Although they had only spent a few hours together and didn't even exchange names, Ichika found the moment of them playing together still engraved into her memories years later. It was the first time she played with a boy her age and felt such enjoyment being with someone other than her sisters. It was only after receiving and rejecting several confessions during middle school that Ichika realized that those feelings she had at the moment were those of her first love.

Ichika couldn't forget the tingling pressure in her chest back then. There were many other boys who approached her but they could never got the same excitement from her. She thought she wouldn't be able to fall for anyone else in a long time.

Until she met him again.

She met her first love because of curiosity so it may have been inevitable that their reunion was the same.

Uesugi Fuutarou. Ichika's first impression of him was that he was a tutor prepared by her father, a rather simple boy. He was tall, serious, and had an unusual hairstyle. Seeing as he was the same year as her yet was also her tutor made it clear he was smart.

He was the opposite of Ichika's first love.

However, for whatever reason, she felt a mysterious nostalgia when she saw him. Looking at her other sisters' reactions, Nino was outright hostile, Miku was indifferent, but Yotsuba, and for some reason, Itsuki was cooperative. She heard later from Itsuki that they were in the same class and he had helped her on the first day of their transfer.

If he helped out Itsuki then he wasn't, at least, a bad person. Yotsuba also liked him but that was of the norm. The tutor was able to gain the trust of her two sisters which may grow into something more in the future. While Ichika didn't really care about her studies, she was at least interested in watching the relationship between her sisters and their tutor unfold.

That was what Ichika was initially thinking on that first day of their tutoring. She was content to just sit back and occasionally peek in, still not finding any real motivation to study.

This all changed when she had picked up his student notebook.

It was just a simple thing dropped by her tutor when he left. Ichika knew it wasn't right to look at a person's things without permission but pure curiosity overwhelmed any sense of right within her. She had to wonder if there was anything interesting written about him. She flipped throuhh the pages but didn't find anything until she got to the last page.

When she saw what was held there, Ichika's eyes widened.

_He_ was in front of her. A rough lookong boy with dyed hair that she had never forgktten meetinf back in Kyoto. The photo was folded in half with the other half hidden. Why did he have this photo?

Driven by her urges, she moved to open the photo but something stopped her. For some reason, she felt like she shouldn't open this here. She shouldn't do it here, where all her sisters were gathered. As if confirming her hunch, Itsuki walked up to her and offered to return the notebook to him as they were in the same class. Ichika refused, saying she'd do it herself before rushing back into her room.

Locking the door behind her just in case, Ichika opened the other hald of the photo exitedly.

On it was a nostalgic sight. A girl with long hair that no one else but the sisters would be able to recognize. Yotsuba smiled happily in the picture, holding out a v-sign.

It was then that all the dots she hadn't realized were even there connected.

Why did Yotsuba trust this tutor? Why did Ichika feel a strange nostalgia when she glanced at him? All thsoe questions she hadn't bothered even thinking about were solved in an isntant.

Uesugi Fuutarou was that young boy back in Kyoto.

Ichika could feel her heart beat like butterfly wings. If fate truly existed, then it surely was pointing to this reunion with him. A reunion with her first love who she had met five years ago, what else was there to call this but destiny?

She wanted to talk to him. Maybe, he even remembered her? While he did think she was Yotsuba at the time, such trivia was unimportant. All Ichika knew was that she wanted to talk with her first love she had finally learned the name of.

It took ichika a few days before she could do anything about it. At first, she tried to return his student notebook the next day but she found herself unable to bring it up. It was the first time, Ichika realized, she had been this flustered and tongue tied.

Eventually, a few more days passed and she still had made zero progress on returning the notebook. So, more out of desperation, Ichika checked the address of Fuutarou in the notebook. If went to his home, there would be no way either of them could easily leave. She didn't really have a reason to go there but she knew she couldn't prolong this any longer.

Well, she also wanted to know where he lived.

When she arrived at the small apartment, it was his sister who greeted the eldest Nakano. Apparently, he was late. Ichika tried to leave the notebook but the young girl stopped her and offered to let her wait at home for him. It seemed to be the first time that anyone her brother knew had visited so the girl, Raiha, welcomed Ichika wholeheartedly.

Ichika obliged, waiting for him as she played cards with his sister. She also tried to ask why he seemed to have changed so much since Kyoto. Unfortunately, Raiha wasn't familiar with her brother's changes and only knew form her father that Fuutarou used to be more rough in the past. That was enough information for Ichika to deduce that he changed upon entering high school. Since then, he hadn't been interested in anything besides studying.

She was about to probe more but that was when Fuutarou arrived back. Ichika greeted him with a smile on her face.

In the end, delivering the student notebook directly to his house was a great win in Ichika's book. On that day, she'd have dinner with his family and enjoyed the atmosphere of the Uesugi household. And most of all, she was now able to talk with him alone.

When she had returned his notebook after dinner, he was told by his father to walk her back halfway. They walked side by side, the night oddly quiet around them. T

"Sorry, about appearing all of a sudden."

"It's fine. I"m guessing you looked through the notebook to find my address?"

"That's right."

Ichika felt her body tense up. While she never brought up the photo, this was more or less a confession. Will he get angry that she saw the photo? Or maybe he'd ignore everything altogether?

"And you saw the photo? The one I had with Yotsuba?"

"...Yeah."

She hadn't expected him to so confess so obediently. Or even to know that the girl in the picture was Yotsuba. Something twisted in Ichika's heart as she looked to his face as he talked about what happened back in Kyoto with Yotusba. Unlike what she was used to, his profile showed a happy expression, proof on how precious those memories to him were.

She bit her lower lip and was about to avert her eyes when he turned to her with a gentle gaze.

"...Also, you were the one I played trump with at the time, right?"

Ichika stopped, her eyes widening as she stared up at him. She had initially planned to tell him but she never thought he'd have noticed at all. There was no way he should have known such a thing unless-

"W-wait! Did...did Yotsuba tell-"

"Not only Yotsuba, I want to thank you too. I was happy when you played with me back then...it was really fun. Thank you, Ichika."

Ichika watched the clumsy boy she had once played cards with years ago play with his bangs. An indescribable feeling uplifted in her chest to the point where she wanted to cry. It was the same sensation she felt when she used to take her sister's belongings when she was younger. An intense desire to be seen as an "individual" outside her sisters that had been buried when her mother had died.

When he told her of his memories with Yotsuba, she had thought Yotsuba was special to him. That only the person he had made a promise with was special but Ichika had been wrong.

She was special to him too.

Her heart squeezed in her chest, almost suffocating her. Yes. No doubt. This was the same feeling she had felt at that time.

Back when she had played with him, spent time with the person she knew as her first love.

Once again, She was convinced. Nakano Ichika was in love with Uesugi Fuutarou.

* * *

From that day on, Ichika felt like every day was shining.

Ichika, being the only sister who knew where he lived, left home earlier than everyone else and ambushed him on his way to school so they could walk together. He couldn't refuse.

She had also started to actively participate in their after-school study sessions if her schedule allowed it. Itsuki, who had participated from the first day, Yotsuba, who was always supportive of him, And, later, Miku, who wasn't interested in him, would show an increase in the participation of the sisters. Well, Nino's was low but that was usual.

"So Ichika's also started to join us."

Those were Itsuki's words when Ichika had first showed up to the study session. At that time, there was a slightly troubled look on the youngest sisters face. Such a thing was obvious to the eldest sister. Even though Ichika knew Itsuki was happier when more of the sisters participated, she could hear the rumbles in her littler sister's heart loud and clear even if Itsuki may not have realized it herself.

"At first, it used to be only Uesugi-kun and me."

It may have been unconscious, but Ichika fully understood her youngest sister. The girl was always the most spoiled among them. It was a need for a childish greed to monopolize a boy who she had learned to trust even if she didn't have feelings for him. Or at least, was unaware of it.

Ichika smiled at that. It couldn't be helped. She could understand Itsuki's thoughts for Fuutarou who earnestly helped a girl whose scores did not improve even if she worked her hardest. it as really cute of Itsuki-chan, after all.

She really was sorry about the whole situation. As the eldest sister, she wanted to support the faint feelings of the youngest sister but, before being an eldest sister, Ichika chose to be a girl. She didn't feel like giving him up.

Even if all the other sisters became attracted to him, Ichika thought that only Yotsuba could be a threat.

Through their reunion, Ichika started to believe in fate, that people would be destined with each other from the beginning. Unfortunately, the other three had only met Fuutaoru as their tutor.

However, Ichika was different. Ichika was special. She understood their reunion showed just how destined she was to be on his side. She had felt such a thing since the fireworks festival.

On that day, Ichika had visted the uesugi household one more around noon. She had a reason this time: to give Fuutarou his salary.

Originally, their father had asked Itsuki to do it but Ichika had volunteered to do it because she already knew where he lived. Itsuki was slightly resistant but Ichika was able to persuade her by mentioning it was her role as the eldest sister.

After giving him her salary, they had an unexpected date at the game center at Raiha's suggestion. Ichika had a wonderful time but the day didn't end there. Coincidentally, they came along her sisters who were on their way to the fireworks display. Raiha took advantage of it and decided to go with them with Fuutarou following suit as he couldn't resist his sister's plea.

After that...

"Hey, Fuutarou-kun."

"What?"

The night sky was clear in the rather empty park. Ichika sat next to Fuutarou as they both listened to the voices of her sisters playing with fireworks from afar. Perhaps a bit too tired, his sister was sleeping on the bench next to them.

"...why did you help me today?"

Ichika moved closer to Fuutarou as she thought back to the turbulent day earlier.

First, she had thought she was going to watch the fireworks display with her sisters as usual but there something had suddenly come up at work. Ichika had only begun a an actress six months ago so there was no way she could refuse such an important audition.

Between the promise with her sisters and what she wanted to do for he dream, Ichika chose the former. Thinking just how angry the rest would be, she had tried to go into her manager's car but was stopped by Fuutarou.

She had thought her sisters had told him to look for her so Ichika told him about her work as an actress having no intentions to hide it any longer. After she told him, it was to her surprise that he actually didn't stop her from going to the audition instead he sandwiched her cheeks with both hands.

"You can't pass with that smile."

He chided her, staring straight into her eyes. She felt like her head was boiling. Instead of listening to her sisters to look for her, Fuutarou had chosen to support her instead.

It was thanks to this that Ichika was able to perform perfectly in the audition. Even the manager had praised her after and that she had definitely passed.

"I was only able to act without any regrets because of Fuutarou-kun who supported me. And, I'm guessing, you were the one who suggested to everyone else to watch the fire works here?"

"...If you sisters are going to watch fureworks, then you need to be there, right? I just thought it would be a waste if you all didn't get to see any."

"… If you only see fireworks, you need to be involved in the fireworks. I just thought there was n't. "

His eyes looked visibly tired as he watched the others play. No doubt he must have fought a battle Ichika didn't know about that.

"I'm sorry about inconveniencing you today.

"I was just doing what I wanted. We're just Tutor and students, after all."

"But you don't get paid for the after school study sessions, right?"

"If you all can study then, things will be easier for me during the actual tutoring days."

"Is that really true?"

Even if he said so, Ichika felt that Fuutarou would help out Itsuki if she asked him. Thinking back since their reunion, he was a person whose words and actions don't match at all. Even if he said he was just a tutor, he went out of his way to help the sisters in things outside studying. It was only after a short moment of silence that Fuutarou decided to reply.

"... I used to be a tutor before ."

"Really?"

"Yes. My previous student was so stupid she couldn't get away with anything...but she had a dream. It was something I thought wasn't possible but that idiot wasn't just a fool when it came to chasing her dream. She did her best..so much I respected how hard she had worked. She was really solid in her belief. It was amazing how she held everything up her herself, that was what I thought."

Suddenly, Fuutarou started speaking of a girl that was clearly important to him. His gaze was far away but there was an admiration in his tone that was unmistakable.

"But things were actually different. I should have looked after her more. I had relied on her too much...I could have prevented everything."

"Did you have a fight?'

"...Sort of. I had thought she was behaving fine but I was wrong. That's why...please don't hesitate to talk to me."

On his last words, Fuutarou had turned to her, his eyes startlingly powerful. Unable to say anything, Ichika silently nodded. Seeing that Fuutarou turned his gaze back to the girls before them although he looked visibly more relaxed. They both continued to watch the remaining sisters finish off the remaining fireworks.

After listening to his past, Ichika deeply thanked "the previous student".

Thank you for caring for Fuutarou. She really couldn't thank her enough.

...though it was absolute nonsense to continue to stay in Fuutarou's heart. He was already their, no, her partner. Dusty memories of the past are meant to decay. There was no need for any more ghosts to haunt him and should just return back into darkness.

"Fuutarou-kun?"

She looked his way to notice he was actually asleep with his eyes open. Speaking of which, he seemed to have little physical strength. It seemed to day was too much for him after all.

Ichika adjusted herself so she could place his head on her lap as he continued to sleep with open eyes."

"I'm really glad to meet you again...Thank you Fuutarou-kun."

Ichika thanked him, mumbling the words as she wiped his bangs off his forehead. And not just him, she also wanted to express her gratitude ot another person.

"Thank you, Yotsuba."

Thank you for the memories of when Fuutaoru and her played together that day.

Thank you Yotsuba. There were no other words she could say. She was a cupid of love who helped bring the two of them together.

Thanking her little sister, Ichika leaned down and kissed Fuutaoru on the cheek. All unaware of the girl with a ribbon on her head, watching everything from a far.

* * *

I don't want to really say she was the cause but it was definitely a turning point when Ichika had disguised herself as Miku.

Back then, I had made the wrong choice.

This time, I'll try to take a little more care than before. It should be fine. So far, everything is working fine.

Like the last time, I became involved with the fireworks display but that was something i had already expected. For now, it should definitely be possible to continue to maintain a relationship of tutor and students.

* * *

**TN: This one's kind of awkward. It's very much just a narrative dump which I personally had to add some conversations in to make things less exposition-y. Next chapter is when things start to get really fun as it will be the last introduction.**


	5. Miku

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

_Why do you do so much for me?_

After multiple interactions with her tutor, such a question was on the mind of one Nakano Miku.

At first, she wasn't interested at all. She didn't know just how effective having a person of their age would be as a tutor. There was also that Miku, having never really interacted with the opposite sex, had no idea how to talk with a boy in the first place.

So, she decided she didn't really want anything special from him. However, unlike Nino, she didn't intend to be hostile but would still keep some distance from this stranger.

Her interest began with questions on history.

It could only have been a coincidence but when she had found questions regarding her favorite warlords, Miku found her pen moving by itself and filling in the blanks with ease. Thanks to that, her score for that day's quiz had actually reached the passing 30%, which was a little better than normal. However, there had been one problem she couldn't remember during the test.

After recalling the answer, Miku had called him to the roof to tell him the answer. Finding her mood refreshed, she had decided to leave until she froze up on his next words.

"You...like Sengoku stuff, don't you?"

The worst part was that her own shock had betrayed any attempts to deny it. When she asked how he had found it, he simply pointed out to how she had solved the test last time. He had thought the answers were too biased to that time period. It seemed that, even if he was their age, his head was sharper than she had expected.

Unfortunately, this meant she was out of luck. Embarrassed, Miku could only beg him not to tell anyone else. Such hobbies wasn't normal for a girl after all. She didn't want her sisters to know. Would he laugh at her weird hobby too?

Fuutarou responded to her without hesitation.

─── There's no way I'd laugh at your hobbies, Miku. Your sisters won't either.

That was what he said but Miku still couldn't believe it. For her, the person who was the weakest among all the sisters, there was just no way. But again, he shook his head to deny her words once more.

─── There is nothing you can do that your other sisters can't too. I truly believe that.

Why? Even though she had just met him, his words were something she felt like she could wholeheartedly believe. A strange sensation in her told her that what this person was saying was the truth. It felt like someone had told her the same thing a long time ago as well. Why? Where?

She couldn't remember but she was sure that she could relax just by seeing the gentle smile on his face.

From that day, Miku gradually began to trust Fuutarou.

* * *

By interacting with him, Miku gradually learned about her new tutor.

To her surprise, Fuutarou was knowledgeable of Sengoku warlords, as well. It was the first time Miku had found a person she could discuss her hobbies with. She had thought his knowledge came from studying but he seemed to know anecdotes also not found in textbooks. She had hoped he actually shared the same interest in it she did but, unfortunately, he shook his head when she asked.

He had only accumulated such knowledge because he needed to get along with a previous student who also liked Sengoku warlords. When she asked more about it, he just smiled as he told her about a girl with a non-confident personality that he couldn't look away from.

...her chest hurt as he told her about this previous student. Even though she had been delighted to share a common topic with Fuutarou, Miku listened to his story with her cheeks puffed up.

There was also another unexpected part of him. That man named Uesugi Fuutarou...was strangely used to the opposite sex.

It was a given that tutoring five girls, at some point, physical contact would be made. However, from what Miku could tell, he wasn't particularly conscious of when he himself did it. For example, when they needed help, he'd move to sit next to her. Or when she'd get something right,he'd sometimes rub her head in praise. Even back when they had walked together during a crowded fireworks festival, he'd reach out for her hand.

Miku didn't know if it was an unconscious move or not, but he didn't look at all fluttered doing it with them. Surely, this man had made some girls cry in the past.

However, she didn't hate when he touched her. Rather, it felt comfortable. It was probably because of how warm her chest became when he stroked her head or held her hand. Without saying a word, Miku could know that he was cherishing her. Every time she thought about it, it was her cheeks which would warm vermilion.

And as she continued observing him, Miku started to think she was the only one among the sisters who he'd show such care too.

Of course, it was clear that he cared about all of them but Miku felt that his response to her was the most gentle. Really! This wasn't her imagination too because, when she did talk to him, she'd notice from the corner of her eyes how dissatisfied her sisters became.

Ichika was the most blatant. Her eyes were like back when their mother had died. Pupils of a hunter who always got the sweets of her sisters. Miku still didn't know why her eldest sister had become like this. Nino disliked him. Itsuki always had something to say every time he showed Miku kindness. Yotsuba...well, her smile was the same as usual so perhaps she had an ally there.

Really, it was only to her.

Compared to the other sisters, Miku, who had nothing she could be proud of, was often the one he seemed particularly concerned about.

She wasn't lovable and likable by people like Ichika.

She wasn't a social butterfly and good at cooking like Nino.

She didn't have extraordinary physical prowess like Yotsuba.

Nor was she serious at studying like Itsuki.

Yet he continued to encourage the her who had nothing. If she tried her best to solve a difficult problem, he would praise her head by rubbing the top. He'd stay close to her when things got crowded on the street.

Each time, her heart beat faster. Very embarrassed yet a little happy.

It was the first time Miku had experienced something like this, especially with the opposite sex.

So she wanted to know.

The reason for the kindness he always showed her.

Of course, she couldn't just ask him directly. She could see that he always thought of himself as "her tutor", drawing a fine like with only that. He wouldn't be able to help her here. She wanted to know the real thing, his real thoughts.

So Miku had to look for it herself...through the internet.

if someone like her, who had no knowledge of boys and men, wanted to know the thoughts of a boy her same age, then that was the only way she could think of. So she lsited out all the actions he usually did for her and entered it on the search field.

"Types of men who encouraged girls by touching them."

After thoroughly investigating the carious sites that popped out, she had been able to learn that men engaged in physical contact in order to get the attention of a woman. Gentle words and encouragement were also their way of appealing to the girls they liked. Especially if they held their hand or patted their head. That was what the internet said so it had to be true.

By organizing all the information, Miku was finally able to draw a conclusion.

───Maybe Fuutarou likes me?

That could have been the only reason why Fuutarou was so kind to Miku. He must have had feelings for her! Miku was convinced. Also, she couldn't think of any other reason or an explanation why he showed the most care for her among the sisters.

However, it was also true that they had just met. Not even a year. Was this the so called playboy? Since Miku did have the same face as Ichika, who was popular with boys, she was somewhat confidence in her appearance but this answer seemed too..convenient?

If she were being honest, the third Nakano sister found her mind disarrayed at the realization.

She need to organize her feelings first.

Soon after meeting him, Miku became friendly with a boy named Uesugi Fuutarou. He knew about her complex with her sisters and still encouraged her plus he was supportive of her Sengoku hobby which she hadn't been able to talk with anyone about. His appearance and hairstyle were boring and his face was plain but he did at least hold himself high and was also tall. He was also smart and caring. Very reliable too.

As she listed each of the points she like about him, she found her mouth pulling up into a smile.

─── Wait...do I like Fuutaoru too!? Does that mean it's consensual?

This was an over-exploitation of self-consciousness.

"So, today there are four people."

"Nino won't come as usual."

"It can't be helped, Itsuki."

"Fuutarou, let's get started."

"Oh, let's start than."

It was after school. Today, four sisters had gathered for a daily study session, all besides Nino. Ichika and Yotsuba sat next to Fuutarou while Miku and Itsuki sat across from them. This was the usual position for their study sessions.

As the session began, Miku found her pen moving silently to answer the problem sets before her but soon stopped when she noticed the still Itsuki next to her. That was unusual for the youngest sister. Even if she encountered a problem she couldn't solve, the glutton would normally continue moving her pen with the desperation of a drowning man.

However, if she looked closer, Itsuki didn't stop because of an unsolvable problem. Rather than the set below, her gaze was pointed to Ichika who pressed her body to Fuutarou as the eldest sister asked about a question she couldn't understand. The sight was making Itsuki frown plus her eyes were holding a strange hardness in them.

Well, Itsuki was serious about studying so she may have just been dissatisfied with the two not concentrating on the session.

Even so, the way Ichika tried to grab Fuutarou's attention with begging looks was not one for tutors. If anything, that was one for the opposite sex...or maybe it was just Miku's imagination.

Did Ichika like him?

It was somewhat strange when she had suddenly joined the study group. Miku meant no offense by it but she didn't think Ichika was serious about studying or school at all. It was reasonable enough to believe there was another reason at play, surely because of their tutor.

Ichika, who had always been favored by boys and men, had finally become interested in one. Surely, there were also reasons Ichika would be attracted to Fuutarou that Miku didn't know and were different from her own. Miku, herself, was attracted to him so it's not like it was impossible for Ichika herself to fall for him. They were quintuplets after all.

Miku would have easily given Ichika her blessing, wishing her future well

…if only the other party wasn't Fuutarou.

It almost made her laugh. Ichika was so enthusiastic about it but, unfortunately, the person he liked was Miku. Her feelings were only one way.

Why did she think so? Because his actions told as such.

Fuutaoru did not stroke Ichika's head nor did he hold her hand.

He only did those things for Miku. That was reality. That was fact

For him, Nakano Miku was special and someone he cared the most among all the sisters, one he showered with the most kindness and love.

─── Sorry, Ichika.

Miku felt sorry for Ichika, feeling her chest tighten in pain. If possible, she wanted to say it right here and now.

I like Fuutarou.

Then, maybe, she'd be able to ease the pain of her sister's broken heart. Her feelings off warmth should be cut off early before they were allowed to grow too big after all. It would surprise Yotsuba and Itsuki but those two would surely bless their union especially since Fuutarou thought the same as her. What about Nino? Would she object? Miku wasn't sure but her sister was nice in the end of things.

If Miku could only say those words, everyone might had had a wonderful happy ending.

However, she didn't have any courage. There was no reason to end her sister's love in front of her. She wasn't prepared to turnover such a happy face yet. However, there will come a time when they would have to settle things. Right now, she was still thinking about Fuutarou's feelings but, if he ended up did end up confessing to her...

"What's wrong?"

"...eh?"

"You've stopped moving your hand for a while."

"...it's nothing."

"You sure? but...Itsuki, you too?"

"No! I mean, um...It's this problem here!"

No...she perhaps shouldn't.

Miku continued to contemplate things as she watched Fuutarou explain the problem to Itsuki next to her. As Miku had thought, he was always watching her much like Ichika watched Fuutarou. Even Yotsuba had begun to notice her sisters' expressions, no doubt starting to worry about her sisters' behaviors.

Miku thought the situation was a little too complicated.

It did seem like Fuutarou truly had feelings for her, but like Miku herself, was reluctant about it. Ichika, who liked Fuutarou, continued to appeal to him even during their study sessions but Itsuki and Yotsuba had started to notice.

Wasn't this the situation? Perhaps, Miku was the only person who truly understood it. If Nino was here, she may have started to question her behavior and realize her feelings. If that happened, they may have talked it out a bit but, in the end, there was nothing any of the others could do.

─── I'll work hard, Fuutarou.

He didn't know anything yet. That was almost enviable.

Quietly, Miku vowed that she would confess her feelings one day and let him know how she felt.

Then the mood between them would no longer like lovers...it would become real lovers who had mutual feelings for one another.

There was no mistaking it.

* * *

As before, Miku was the most troublesome of the sisters with her lack of confidence an tendency to shut down.

Therefore, it was important to fix this complex as soon as possible.

...I may have been a bit too kind but it couldn't be helped. I'm thankful how I remembered Ichika once telling me how she'd have liked me to stroke her head in the past. It was also important to match as well as praise Miku for her Sengoku knowledge, even if they weren't written in educational books. I heard such methods were especially good for those who didn't believe in themselves such as Miku.

The wisdom of the past is truly amazing. A wise man learns from history and a fool learns from experience, after all. So here, where I can wiseman's history with the fool's experience is truly something I may start relying too much on.

I feel that our relationship has grown much faster than the last time.

For now, I'm a good tutor to a good friend. That's not only for Miku, but also the other sisters.

Nino is still distant, but I do think it's better than last time at this point. There's no need to hurry. I need to take my time and build a relationship of trust.

For now, it's great that I'm also able to befriend the rest of the people in my class. Perhaps, I'm taking things too safe?

Soon, all the conditions will be cleared and, without any irregularities, they'll all be able to graduate with a smile on their face.

However, guarding our path, is a great enemy.

For now, I need to prepare myself for the next midterm exams.

* * *

Nakano Sisters Report

Ichika: Has no doubt she has been destined to be connected with Fuutarou. Also has a good relationship with the Uesugi family. The hardest part about being the eldest daughter is balancing both work and love.

Nino: hasn't fully acknowledged Fuutarou yet but it's only a matter of time. Recently, she's had strange dreams of riding motorcycles with him or even assaulting him in the mixed bath.

Miku: Believes Fuutarou likes her while Ichika likes him. Is worried on what to do about it. Will try to consult with Yotsuba on the situation.

Yotsuba: It is said that 'The beginning of a thief is a liar' but she knows of a certain liar who began as a thief. Also has plans to kill another sisters innocent thoughts (delusion).

Itsuki: Recently, her appetite has gone done whenever she thought of Fuutarou. Also, the weird feelings she got of watching her sisters take up both of Fuutarou's sides during study sessions was growing every day.

* * *

**TN: I...kind of like this Miku? She's so smug and self-assured, it's great. **


	6. Itsuki

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

The midterm exams were already approaching. Although the exam had a lower passing rate compared to their previous schools, it would still remain a challenge for the Nakano Sisters.

However, this time they had a tutor. If they got a bad score here, it'd be insulting to him as well as to their father who had hired him.

More energetic than usual, Itsuki stood up the moment the ending chimes of the school day rang and headed straight to the front of her tutor's seat. They were classmates, after all.

"Are you free, Uesugi-kun?"

"What is it?"

"There's something I didn't understand in class today so I thought I'd have Uesugi-kun teach me. I'd like to do learn it right away."

"...Hm? Well, it's no problem."

"Thank you!"

In spite of Fuutarou stating to fix his things so they could head to the library, Itsuki took the seat next to his and connected their desks. Her movements in doing so were rather agile. She sat down next to him, straightening her back as she practically glowed with happiness.

The reason was mainly her sisters. Yotsuba and Ichika had recently come to occupy the seat next to Fuutarou whenever they had a study session. It was no exaggeration to say that her place next to him was practically stolen away.

Naturally, Itsuki didn't complain about such things. She knew the logic behind it. Ichika couldn't participate in every study session plus had work and Yotsuba who had the lowest grades among the sisters needed to be looked after the most.

Surely, it would be better for him to concentrate on improving her sisters' performances. She knew that.

However, understanding something and accepting it was a different matter altogether. Why were they monopolizing the seat next to him? Itsuki had been sitting there first!

Despite how well her grades were improving, recently, Itsuki's often had a feeling of dark smoke swirling within her. She didn't know what it was but it made her feel uncomfortable.

Not only that, there were also other things she had to worry about, namely him.

Why? As the days continued, she had found her thoughts on Uesugi Fuutarou to have constantly increased. Was it because she felt a comfort she couldn't express in words when she was besides him?

When will tomorrow's class start? Will he praise her if she was able to solve the problem well? Those kinds of things have started plaguing her mind. She didn't know why but her appetite has also dropped from 3 times to 2 times that of ordinary people. When she thought about him, her stomach and chest were filled for some reason.

In fact, even in this small amount of time when they studied together, she felt as happy as her favorite meal time.

"Speaking of which, I had something I wanted to ask you, Itsuki.

"What is it?"

"Has your father wanted to contact me?"

"Dad?"

Her study time with Fuutarou had passed in no time and, after finishing the explanation, turned to ask Itsuki a question. It was one that didn't show any real intention. Was this related to Fuutarou's job as a tutor?

Worried, Itsuki turned to him.

"No, I don't think know anything like that. Was there something you wanted to talk with dad about?"

"No, there's no real reason. I just thought that he'd impose a quota or something."

"Quota?"

"Oh, for example, that all of you sisters should have no failing marks."

There was no way he'd impose such an unreasonable quota. At least, their father should know their grades were going well. It was too much to ask for them all to avoid any failing marks in such a short time of tutoring.

Surely, thanks to him, Itsuki felt the number of problems that she could solve had increased. But if one were to ask her if she could avoid any failing marks, she'd have to shake her head in defeat. So far, it seemed unlikely that such a thing was possible to achieve from a part-time student solely through after-school study lessons. Especially, for the Nakano sisters.

Also, Itsuki thought her father appreciated the work Fuutarou did. Because, every day since Fuutarou became their tutor, Yotsuba happily reported to their father about her school life. Itsuki also recalled seeing Ichika doing the same.

At the very least, her father wasn't the kind of person that would try to dismiss such a reputable tutor by imposing an achievable goal.

"Well, I also asked Ichika and she didn't know anything about it either. But why are things different?..How strange."

"...to Ichika."

Itsuki's mind zoned into her sister's name over the other words Fuutarou muttered, his hand on her chin.

Again. It was Ichika again.

That eldest daughter, for some reason after joining the study group, had become strangely close to him.

The other day, as well. Ichika had left their home early in the morning in order to walk to school with him. Itsuki had only seen it by chance. At the time, she was surprised to find herself unconsciously clenching her teeth.

In the first place, wasn't it weird?

Why did only Ichika know his address? Fuutarou wasn't just her tutor. He was the tutor of all the sisters.

Why was she the one responsible for giving Fuutarou's salary? That role was originally assigned by their father to Itsuki. Not Ichika.

Why was she always monopolizing the seat next to him? It was Itsuki who was there first! Nakano Itsuki. Not Yotsuba. Not Ichika.

Dark smoke swirled and swirled in her chest once more, something grimy and inky.

Uesugi-kun had gotten along with her first! Why, why, why, wh-

"Well, even if we're given a quota, than I can rely on you."

"... Eh?"

Something grisly and horrible was about to spring out of Itsuki's chest but was pulled back upon hearing Fuutarou's words.

"That's right, Itsuki. You're the only one who could do it."

"Me?"

"The only reason you couldn't study well until now was that you had a hard time understanding things. Once we fix that, your score will surely improve."

"I-is that right..."

"Yeah, you're definitely growing."

"But I feel like I haven't changed much from Nino who doesn't even participate in our study sessions..."

"Sure, you're still in your cocoon stage. But, Itsuki, I know you spent the most time studying among all your sisters. That hard work had surely piled up within you."

Sometimes, he did this kind of thing, Without any warning, he'd say words that would shake her heart to the core. Even now, he continued to affirm that all the effort she had done that would surely bear fruit.

He didn't just reassure her but also pointed out her shortcomings.

Uesugi Fuutarou was seriously facing the individual named Nakano Itsuki.

_'Oh, I see.'_ She finally understood. The true identity of that feeling of comfort whenever she spent her time besides him.

He felt like a father, one that was reliable and warmly watched her.

Surely, Itsuki had felt lonely with her current father who not only didn't eat with them but also did not come home. It may have been natural for a mother to seek such paternity after all.

_'I want to know more. I want to see you more. I want you to talk to me more.'_

He was able to fulfill the need of paternity that Itsuki had always been seeking somewhere in her heart.

"If we consider all the things that have been accumulated so far, you will surely be the best among the sisters."

"Me...the best among my sisters..."

She pondered his words over and over again. They repeated as quickly as the beating of her heart. Itsuki felt oddly tense, straightening her body as she sat next to him.

This was why this tutor was just too bad for her.

"That means you could teach your sisters more efficiently than I could, right? We should be able to overcome any quota."

"Yes!"

Feelings of delight coursed through her, knowing Fuutarou would rely on her for their tutorings. It seemed Uesugi Fuutarou was the man who might become the Father for Nakano Itsuki. She wasn't this happy when she was relied on by that "father".

But more than that, he told her that she was the best among her sisters.

In the end, no quota was imposed on them for the midterms.

Itsuki had checked with her father just in case but, so far, there was no such plan. It seemed that he had been satisfied about Fuutaoru's performance as a tutor after hearing reports from his daugthers every day.

When she told Fuutarou about it, her only showed her an expression of suspicion. Although he seemed pleased that there would be no quota, his reaction was oddly the contrary. Perhaps the Nakano sisters' private tutor was just the type to get unexpectedly worried about things.

Anyways, they could now challenge the midterms without worrying too much. He had tensed up when it came to his life as their tutor but he didn't seem to have any further concerns. Itsuki could only sigh when she heard the news, patting her chest in relief.

* * *

"Hey, Fuutarou, I wonder if you could help?"

"What's wrong?"

Today, another tutoring class for the Nakano sisters had started early in the sunny afternoon.

Unlike the study group at the library, the table this time had six people surrounding it, including Fuutarou. However, the people sitting next to him were the usual two. One of them, Ichika, raised her voice like a cat as she leaned towards their tutor. It was a tone that was a bit too heavy to be called sweet. If she had done that to any of her boy classmates, they'd have fallen in an instant.

Recently, Ichika's new behavior had become well known among the sisters.

Nino frowned at the eldest sister's behavior, Miku's lips curled into a sad but knowing smile, Yotsuba was smiling as usual, and Itsuki just listened silently, dark smoke swirling in her.

"It's the midterm exams, right now."

"Right. That's why we're doing a longer than usual class today."

"True, but honestly I think failing marks are inevitable."

"...Well, although you're all now able to somewhat fill in the answer section of a test, even I'm still not too optimistic about not getting any."

"But we've been studying hard and want to get some good scores."

_''''Liar!''''_

The voices of the sisters' minds synchronized in calling out the lie of the eldest sister. All four were already convinced that she was planning something. The look in her eyes was the best evidence. Those eyes of the eldest daughter...none of her sisters would ever forget it. Those were the same eyes of an oppressor who ate their sweets, robbed their toys, and did whatever she wanted.

"So how about taking the plunge and staying the night for a study session?

"...what?"

"I-Ichika! What are you saying!?"

"Nino's right, Ichika."

Nino was the first to react. Of course, she was already reluctant enough in letting him come over so having him stay the night was a different story.

Oddly enough, it was Fuutarou who then agreed with Nino.

Both seemed ot be upset about the bomb that Ichika dropped. But what about the others? Itsuki turned to Miku and Yotsuba who were silently smiling and watching the whole tihng. It didn't seem like they opposed Ichika's suggestion.

But what the fact that, despite being only tutor and students, they were also boy and girls of a certain age? Even if he was the "father" he was also a boy the same age as Itsuki.

Although he seemed much better than most adolescent male high school students, there was no guarantee something would happen. What about which room he would sleep in? Did he stay in the room of Ichika, the one who proposed the idea? No, it'd be rude to have a guest sleep in a room as messy as that.

It's no use. What if they all got rid of their human skins here. If they all lied in the room with him, everyone should be able to fit in a circle.

However, he couldn't sleep with the other sisters. Ichika should sleep alone for obvious reasons. Nino would want to sleep alone. If he was with Miku, he'd be robbed of his blanket. Yotsuba, with her bad sleeping posture, was out of the question.

That meant there was no other choice but for Itsuki to sleep with him. Well, such things couldn't be helped anymore. It wasn't intentional after all. That was just the natural flow of things. It really couldn't be helped.

And after they both fell asleep in the same bed, Itsuki would suddenly wake up in the middle of the night with his face next to hers. Her curiosity would spring up just as quickly as her throbbing heartbeat.

She'd reach for him in his sleep. He wouldn't get up just yet. it would be the feel of the opposite sex, that was different from a woman. Her hands would touch his cheeks, lip, neck, chest, and keep going lower and lower. Her touch would be slow, as if she was stroking him

Then, stangely, it would gradually turn hard. She'd touch it out of fear before taking a breath.

It wouldn't just be any cedar. Such a thing large thing was a large Jomon cedar (_sugi_) . Uesugi-kun's Jomon Sugi-san. Kami Jomon Sugi Futarou... In short, Jotaro or Jojo. While touching him, Jotaro would pulse faster than before until his breathing started to get heavy.

And then porridge would overflow from the end of Uesugi-kun.

...I see. Was this the future that awaited her? This may have been to simulating for her other sisters. This was probably part of her role as the mother.

When they had heard that Fuutarou might stay, all five girls all had such plans in their heads in an instant.

"I'm not going to stay over at my student's house again."

However, the words that Fuutaoru carelessly replied next collapsed any and all delusions that had formed in their heads. All the sisters stilled, losing any of their facial expressions.

_Crack._

The single sound that broke through the thick air was the snapping of Yotsuba's pencil in her hand.

"Um, Uesugi-san..."

"What is it Yotsuba?'

"What did you mean by that?"

Five pairs of identical eyes poured their gazes into their tutor.

* * *

The previous student.

Occasionally, mention of this person would leave Fuutarou's mouth. She was just meant to be a person of his past, someone he had once met.

This girl should have been an unrelated person.

But it was different.

His abandoned past still clung onto him, making the sisters who were now together with him uncomfortable. Really, how unpleasant. The past should be buried deep in the bottom of the pit and be forgotten.

"Does everyone know something about this Previous Student that Fuutarou-kun talked about?

In the end, the tutor had stayed over with the Nakano sisters. He had been reluctant to stay until the end but eventually they had broken his will to refuse down. After all, if he had stayed at a student's house in the past, there was no reason not to stay this time. That's how Yotsuba and Ichika had approached the matter which was the deciding factor.

The pressure of those two combined had been tremendous.

Thus the result was what the eldest sister had wanted however her face didn't show that she was happy at all. It was the same for the other sisters too. As Fuutarou took his bath, the sisters surrounded the table, all looking down. There was a heavy air around them.

Ichika was the first to break the silence.

"Fuutarou-kun, once talked about that girl...smiling happily.

Apparently, the student was a solid person, someone who could see and judge the tihngs around her easily. She also had a dream she pursued but made sure to look after him.

"Speaking of which, I heard a similar story from him."

Apparently, the student was first hostile to Fuutarou, always thought of her family, cooked as good as a professional, and the sweets she made for him were delicious.

"I heard something from Fuutarou too."

Apparently, because the student didn't believe in herself, Fuutarou couldn't leave her alone.

"... I also heard from Uesugi-san."

Apparently, the student was a super idiot girl who wore a large ribbon on her head and had saved Fuutarou before.

"Me too. Her also told me something."

Apparently, the student was serious yet clumsy and was often unreasonable which led to the two reluctantly clashing many times.

To sum up, the "Previous student" pursued her dream, cooked like a professional, and had a personality where one couldn't leave her alone due to lacking confidence. Fuutarou often took care of her while she had been able to save him even though they sometimes butted heads with one another, and like today, he had stayed over at her house to help with her studies.

...What is this? It is as if all the elements of the sisters had been combined together. In other words, the ultimate perfect being: Great Nakano or a girl that could be called the FGN (Five God Nakano).

To think she had become a shackle that tied him up this long. Itsuki couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When she had asked, hadn't he already broken away from that girl? Such negative memories shouldn't be dragged around forever. He should look forward and take different path with new people.

"How terrible for Fuutarou-kun. He's our teacher now but he still cares for someone long gone."

"I don't really care about it...but it feels awful being compared to that girl."

"It's okay. Fuutarou is only looking at us."

"I think so too. She's just a student...she's different from me."

Although she couldn't catch the last words Yotsuba mumbled, Itsuki knew that all her sisters didn't feel anything good about this "previous student". Itsuki thought the same. She didn't like being compared with other people. He didn't want to see his face when he's happily speaking of this girl from the past.

Just how could she make him forget this person and only at them?

At that time, her only desire was for him to look solely at her.

That would be just fine.

* * *

**TN: Ituski was super cute here. I almost stuck with just Moya moya but ended up going with dark smoke. I have no idea on that weird Jojo reference. It was there so for whatever reason I kept it.**

**Also, this will not the last you hear of FGN.**


	7. Delusion Express

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

The day after the mid-term exams, Fuutarou had come over to review how his students had done. Compared to most people their scores were terrible, but for the standards of the Nakano sisters, it was amazing.

In particular, Itsuki, who had yet to see any results after all her studying so far, was grateful that she was finally able to see such hard work come to fruition. Ichika looked disappointed but Yotsuba just wached on with an amused smile on her face.

There was an obvious reason.

To show just how excited and happy she was, Itsuki had been hugging her Fuutarou-kun.

However, Yotsuba didn't see any need to worry about it. Such skinship was nothing special, just something to show thanks. Wasn't this just her cute innocent sister playing with her friends? Yotsuba was different from her. Nakano Yotsuba's heart would not be disturbed from such a trivial event

This was because the two of them had an absolute bond that no other sister or "previous student" had. That was the simple truth

"Itsuki was really happy."

"Maybe, a bit too much. It'd be a problem if she was fully satisfied with a score like that."

Right now, it was lunch break. It was only recently when it had become customary for the both of them to have lunch together on the roof of the school. As a thank you for his study sessions that he held even without pay, Yotsuba had offered to make him rice balls every day. Even if it wasn't for thanking him, she also couldn't look away and pretend how sad his simple meals were.

At first, Fuutarou had refused her offering but he was surprisingly weak when she'd remind him how they had gone around Kyoto all those five years ago. If she pushed such a card, he folded rather easily. Soon, as expected, it ended up with them starting to have lunch together.

"And the rest of you should be more alert when you all didn't do any better."

"Haha, Fuutarou-kun is quite harsh."

"You shoulldn't take it easy, yourself, Yotsuba."

"Of course! I'm going to be the best one among us next time."

As for studying goes, Yotsuba had bitter experiences with it in the past however she would definitely be able to overcome them with together with him. In addition, Yotsuba felt herself be ignited when she had saw him praise Itsuki, the one who had the best results among the sisters.

She wasn't jealous. This was nothing ugly like envy but just the want to be praised by him. She wanted to hear from his mouth that she was the best ssiter. Those were the words she wanted to hear the most.

Only such a thing would be able to fill Yotsuba.

"Is it really that big a deal to be the best among you sisters?"

"I can do it. Because now I'm with Fuutarou-kun."

Wrapped in euphoria, Yotsuba leaned her head on Fuutarou's shoulder. It was an act reserved only between lovers but he never refused her from doing so.

Yotsuba understood the relationship he wanted to have between himself and the sisters. He wanted to draw a line between them as tutor and student but the boundaries blurred only for her.

The reason was simple.

Yotsuba was convinced that she was a special existence for him that went beyond such a tutor and student framework. It wasn't for Ichika, Nino, Miku, or Itsuki. It was only because she was Nakano Yotsuba that he allowed her to go so far. Only for herself, no others.

Only for her who had met him at that time.

The sense of superiority she felt was deeper and sweeter than when she had looked down on her four other sisters up on the stage when she had been awarded in the past. It was something that had beaten awake the self-esteem that had slept within her, a shock that ran all throughout her body.

──I'm just happy to be with Fuutarou-kun.

The short moment of lunch break was a blissful time for her. A world where Yotsuba and the person she loved could talk without being disturbed by anyone. Only at this time, did Yotsuba call him "Fuutarou-kun" in a shivered tone, unraveling her ribbon to expose her original self to him.

He had told her as such. He'd recognize her from her sisters without the need for such a thing. Every time he called her name without it, it only reaffirmed that she her position with him was absolutely special.

──Were "You" also doing this with Fuutarou-kun?

She thought of the previous student he had spoken about in the past. If she considered the stories she had heard from her other sisters, Yotsuba knew that this girl also sounded like she was an irreplaceable presence for him.

She must have been next to Fuutarou when Yotsuba wasn't.

Alright, Yotsuba would, at least, admit to such things. There was nothing that could be denied about that fact.

But, after all, that was a story of the past. No matter how close those two had been beforet, that previous student just couldn't win now.

Unexpectedly, laughter left Yotsuba's mouth.

──You had a fight with Fuutarou-kun then disappeared before him while I'm the one who is now next to him, needed by him. There's just too big a difference at this point. Sorry.

How many times had she balled her fists every time she saw him smile with a lonely yet nostalgic smile?

But now it was over. That girl would remain just a memory. Just a wreckage of the past.

──I think that you still left a strong impression on Fuutarou-kun. Bonds and memories are important after all, but you're just too far away from me.

Yotsuba was different. She didn't know what memories those were but she knew she'd be the one who would stay by his side forever.

"Oh, yes, the field trip is coming up!"

"That's' right."

Yotsuba purposely ended the conversation of the midterms and purposely brought up the topic of the field trip, more specifically, the legend that went with it.. Such topics were Yotsuba's favorite after all.

It seemed that there was a legend in the school. It went that a man and a woman who danced at the campfire on the last day would continue to be together with each other in the future. No matter how many times they would be reborn, their souls would be forever connected.

Apparently, it used to be a more mundane legend in the past but it had been transformed into something more exciting for some reason. Well, modern girls wouldn't talk about such things unless they had that much impact. High school girls were such creatures and Yotsuba was no exception.

──I want to dance with Fuutarou-kun.

The first time she had heard the legend, it was his face that came to mind. He was her tutor, her friend, her benefactor, and her favorite person.

If asked when she had fallen for him, it definitely started from that day. Nakano Yotsuba had fallen in love with him the first time she had met him in Kyoto. Since then, he had always been in her heart.

It's often said that first love wasn't fruitful but Yotsuba knew she was different. Sure, people said it was because children couldn't fully comprehend what true love was due to their age however people who had been able to have a fateful reunion were surely connected by destiny.

Even in the anime Yotsuba liked watching, childhood friends were generally tied to the main characters and had a happy ending. That's just how stories went and she was sure it was the same between the both of them.

For example, no one would be pleased if there was a story where there is a boy and a girl were childhood friends and then the sister of the girl seized the boy. If Yotsuba had seen such anime, then she'd have deleted its recording immediately.

Having such a greedy and lustful sister shouldn't be allowed. Thieves weren't good, even in fiction. Why did people steal from others? Yotsuba really couldn't understand such it.

"Does Fuutarou-kun know about the legend of the field trip?"

"Sure, it's about dancing at the campfire."

"How surprising. How do you know about it?"

When she asked him, Yotsuba had thought it would the kind of thing he'd dismiss. Even she had only heard about it recently. However, that he knew such a thing made Yotsuba's eyes go wide open in surprise.

"Before ... No, I just happened to hear about it."

"Okay."

AS Fuutarou messed with his bangs, Yotsuba just simply smiled watching him but, inside, her spirit was anything but calm

Even though they had only been reunited for not to long, Yotsuba was already able to see through Fuutarou's gestures. It was the result of her efforts in continuously observing him during their study sessions. So she was able to tell if Fuutarou was lying or hiding something at only a glance.

It's not like she didn't trust him but because he would be the man she would share her life with in the future it wouldn't be bad to squire such skills.

Assuming this was the case now, this time the question was what was he hiding. It seemed to be something about the legend which meant...

──Maybe Fuutarou-kun already has a partner who he wants to dance with at the campfire?

The pressure Yotsuba put on her teeth as she clenched her jaw was so high it could have broken steel. That was just an assumption. There was no need for speculation especially from someone as dumb as her.

However, even if it was just a nonsensical assumption, just the very thought of him being with someone else was difficult for Yotsuba to handle.

The warm feeling of happiness that had filled her a moment ago was now completely lost. Instead, cold icy anger oozed out of the gaps left in her heart.

* * *

It was only at the midterms when I realized that everything was not the same as it was before.

Naturally, I was acting different than the last time so it shouldn't have been a surprise but I still hadn't expected for their father not to impose any quota. Well, even the way a butterfly's flaps its wings can create a tornado so such large changes that I could easily notice were more welcome than small gradual ones.

This time it was a good result for me but I couldn't always it to always be the case. Naturally, there will always be a chance that the worst possibility will happen

Also, I can't remember it exactly but wasn't the legend of the field trip slightly different than before? I don't think I had much to do with it but was this also something I had affected?

Changes were only good if they were within the range I could predict. The only thing that really scared me would be a big change I couldn't see. Then it would be too late to change the ending. It was something that must be avoided at all costs.

I needed to do things as careful as possible. Fortunately, at this point in time during the school trip, the sisters trusted me more than last time. Just as tutor and student or between friends, of course.

I do think Yotsuba is much closer than last time but she rather closed-off so there should be no problem now. Besides, after disclosing our past, I think her attitude to make up lost time is earned.

If possible, I'd prefer to bridge the gap with Nino a little more but I don't think there was any changed during the field trip anyways. Unlike the last time, Raiha didn't fall sick so it would be nice to have a peaceful trip without any problems.

Anyways, I can only pray that such troublesome misunderstandings did not happen anymore.

* * *

Every girl has had a longing for the existence of their prince on a white horse. They wanted to be the heroine who was saved by the glittering prince that appeared in fairy tales.

However, it was rare for them to continue to hold such dreams even after entering high school. At that point, it was time to give up the ideal and face reality.

However, Nakano Nino was a girl who continued to dream on. She was a maiden who continued longing for a prince to appear someday...but such a prince was not on the stage yet.

Unlike the girls-only high school the sisters had been enrolled in before, their current one was co-educational. There were boys. It would be a lie for her to say she didn't expect a fateful encounter of some sort. Like in movies, Nino had been excited for the man of her dreams to finally appear.

However, reality was a mess.

When the lid had been open, flies only gathered towards her good-matured older sister. At first, Nino had tried to talk to several boys but they couldn't deal with her strong personality and, a week after the transfer, she only had female friends.

If there was an exception, the only boy that stayed around her was their tutor, however she excluded him because she simply didn't like him.

For now, she'd admit it wasn't as bad compared to when they first met. He was the one who had reunited the sisters when they had separated during the fireworks festival. She was thankful for that but when she saw her sisters talking to him, she still got found it all really annoying.

In addition, his appearance was the opposite of her type. If Nino was to fall in love, it could only be with a prince. If possible, a boy with a flashy appearance would be good. Horses were unreasonable in cities so knowing how to drive a motorcycle would also do.

Strangly, she'd have a dream of riding a bike with her tutor but such a thing didn't suit him

Anyways, where would she meet such a wonderful man?

Hearing about the other girls talk about the legend of the campfire only made Nino sigh heavily, knowing it wouldn't come true for her. She sat in the bus despondent, hoping for a miracle to occur.

It was then that the goddess of fate fulfilled the dream of the maiden who was falf-way to giving up

── On that day, the girl met her destiny.

On the second night of the school trip, a test of courage was conducted. Nino already had a bad feeling when she had been paired up with the scaredy-cat Itsuki but it seemed she had underestimated her premonition.

After being frightened by someone in disguise, the youngest sister had ran off with a teary scream.

Things really weren't looking good.

Yesterday was bad but today had to be the worst for Nino. The boys in her group didn't listen to what she said when she told them to cook the rice and Itsuki had ran away from her in the middle of the test of courage. Her phone was also out of charge so she couldn't get in touch with anyone.

Even as she walked on the road by herself, she didn't know where she was going because of how dark it was.

This was really the worst.

The night breeze harshly blew across the trees, making an eeire noise that made her want to cry. Scared, Nino ran but, due to the dark, tripped and fell over groaning. Tears were starting to overflow from the pain of her scratched-up knees and the feeling of loneliness.

It was at that moment.

"I finally found you, Nino"

Somewhere, she heard a voice full of relief. When she looked up, here was a boy who was reaching out to her. The moonlight shone through the gaps of the clouds covering the sky, revealing his appearance.

Tall with golden hair. With a well chiseled face, he looked like a prince who jumped out of a story book.

"Well, uh, that ..."

She couldn't speak at all. She couldn't move because a sense of the sense of security of someone finally finding her and the feeling of seeing the embodiment of her delusions before her.

"Oh, right. You don't know. It's me."

After seeing Nino speechless, he grabbed the top of his golden hair and threw it off.

"Eh..."

Her voice unexpectedly leaked. When she looked closely, black hair had appeared from under the blonde. It was afamilair face. One she would never forget.

She was the tutor who she thought she hated.

That day, the girl learned that her real prince would never suddenly appear one day because, if she had only noticed, the person next to her would become the prince all along.

At that moment, Uesugi Fuutaoru became Nakano Nino's prince.

In the back of her head, she faintly recalled how her other sisters had been looking at him with eyes that went beyond that of teacher and student. Such trivia wasn't anything she found interesting.

Nino had thought the disgust she felt was concern that her important sisters would be taken by that man.

But, it was different. She had misunderstood her feelings entirely.

She had been afraid that he would be the one taken away by her sisters.

This was it. This was the thing she had been longing and waiting for her whole life.

Now wasn't the time for the princess to arrive. It wasn't the time for the bride to appear. Nothing else was going to appear. No one else. She had dreamed this with her own hands. She would be connected to her one and only prince.

Nakano Nino had always wanted to be the heroine of the story. She wanted to be the heroine who fell in love like in fairy tales, together with her one and only prince.

That meant this was nor over at all.

It hadn't even started.

There was no need to give up on a slightly longer prologue.

-Go ahead and reach out to me. Let's start over this mess, the heroine me.

* * *

**TN: So this chapter was the reason I actually really wanted to do this initially. I just love this Yotsuba, basically Midschool Zetsuba spitting in the face of manga Yotsuba. It's so hilariously hypocritical, She's such a smug cunt, high on "muh special" juice, I love it.**

**Also, this chapter is where the inciting factor is revealed. I think you all should understand what exactly is happening at this point and why.**


	8. The End of a Dream

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is **外典 フー君強くてニューゲーム **by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

This was a first experience for one Nino Nakano.

The throbbing in her chest. The screaming heat that wanted to spill out from within her body. The seizure of happiness that made her mind blank.

It was as if she had been hit by lightning.

This must have been love.

This could only be love.

This will be called love.

The love she had always been looking for was close-by this whole time. She had finally realized that fact.

She felt different just from looking at him. Sure, she had been fascinated by his blonde hair but that wasn't the whole picture.

He was the one who continued to offer his hand even if she refused. He was the one who always did his best for her sisters. he was the one who took her hand on that crowded fireworks festival. Little by little, she had been unknowingly attracted to his actions

"...why are you..."

"You two ran off in the wrong direction. I chased you because you were the one I saw. Here, grab on."

"...ah, okay."

Nino grabbed on to the outstretched hand and tried to stand but she didn't expect the lack of power in her legs. Her body tipped forward, about to fall again, but before she could hit the ground, he grabbed onto the hand and held her close.

"Are you okay?"

"...!"

The momentum had caused her face ot bury into his chest. For the first time, his scent entered Nino's senses. He must have been running when looking for her from the sweaty scent only a man would have. Yet, it was strangely not uncomfortable at all.

Oh, this was his smell. This was his warmth. Such thoughts entered the corner of Nino's head as her body was too stiff to move. This time it wasn't because it was weak but because it fundamentally refused to. It didn't want to move away.

She wanted to stay in close contact with him just a little more.

The tutor was surely suspicious of why she continued to cling to his chest but he said nothing.

"...just grab on until you can calm down."

Was instead what he said, placing a palm on the top of her head as he accepted her hold on him.

Really unfair.

She cursed her heart for beating the blood that dyed her cheeks vermilion. He must have thought she was frightened by the dark forest and stroked her head to reassure her. It was like a father worrying about his daughter or an older brother who looked over his a prince who wanted to treat his princess.

Nino didn't like this. It was just too unfair that he wasn't thinking about how much his actions accelerated her heartbeat or sent lightning through her body.

Should she say that she liked him? if she conveyed such feelings in her chest in the fastest, shortest, straight line then he may panic a little and the mood would be ruined.

Nino's brain, which should have been flustered, stopped her lips from doing such a foolish action.

That's right. If she confessed to him now, he would definitely refuse. She had been the most difficult among the sisters, and even if she had been kind to him in some ways, she'd still be the lowest compared to the rest.

"You...what do you think of me."

...that's why such words naturally spilled from her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you hated me. I told you terrible things and didn't participate in study sessions...why are you kind to me? Why haven't you given up on me?"

She remembered that worst first contact with him and the fever in her heart immediately chilled over. It didn't make sense for such things to work one way even if she already realized her feelings on the matter.

When he first arrived, he didn't drink her brewed tea but if he had she would have forcibly removed him. This kindness that he was wrapping around her may have never happened. Just thinking about froze up Nino's spine.

Love is said to be war but it seemed she was about to join an already lost battle.

If she knew that her first love wouldn't have worked out from the start, then Nino didn't want this feeling beating within her.

As she waited for the boy's words, tears felt like they were about to overflow from her eyes. However, he still didn't reply. Anxiously, she looked up at his face.

He was smiling.

"Everyone will graduate with a smile."

"Eh?"

"That's what I told all of you at the beginning. Of course, you're also included there. So, all throughout, all the time, there's no way I could ever hate you."

"...!"

Oh, that's really unfair.

It was as if that tutor had known the exact words that Nino wanted, as if he could read the writings on her heart.

_'All the time, he said...'_

So that meant, Uesugi Fuutaoru would never hate Nakano Nio.

Whether she was sick, healthy, rich or poor.

They were words that swore everlasting love. His warmth, the heat around Nino, once again ignited the fire within Nino's chest with a passion.

Can such feelings be delivered to him? Can she truly catch up and walk along this trail alongside her sisters?

_'I can do it.'_

She can do it. This first love that she was about to give up on was not in vain.

Things were now different. She could still fight. She was in the same position as her other sisters after all. She wanted to dance from the joy. That's right, there was that dance by the campfire. That legend...what if she invited him? No, she needed to invite him.

But first...his name.

_'Uesugi-kun?...Yeah no. I have to call him something closer. Fuutarou-kun, Fuutarou...Fuu...Yeah! Fuu-kun!'_

A name suddenly entered her mind. It was a strange sensation, as if she had called someone that before, as if she had used that name for him all the time.

The words left her mouth as naturally as they were nostalgic.

"...to think I'd be called that again."

She must have imagined it. Words that he had whispered only she being so close to him could hear.

No, she heard it.

This was the second time...if so, when was the first?

...Of course. How obvious.

It was that "previous student".

A girl that their tutor occasionally mentioned in front of the sisters. Apparently, she had left him and yet her memory continued to drag along behind him. There was regret. There was regret. There was nostalgia. There was a feeling of longing.

That's why he always faced the sisters seriously.

Oh, that meant...

Maybe, he saw that girl in them?

At that moment, a torrent of emotions boiled back into Nino.

Nakano Nino was a quintuplet. She had been mistaken of her other sisters since she had been born and always felt disappointed when it happened. However, there were no unpleasant feelings or any discomfort in her head when it happened. By calling her similiar to her other sisters, it only made her feel more connected to the family she loved.

This was the first time she had been overlain with a girl that wasn't her sister.

It was an unbearable sort of humiliation.

Those eyes of Fuutarou that were full of kindness and honestly were perfect if it wasn't for the extra impurities within them.

There was no forgiveness. There was no way she'd accept this. What kind of ridiculous existence was this "previous student"? Was she a parasite that latched onto the holder and continued to eat him forever? What a terrible beast.

She didn't know what this girl looked like but she was definitely the worst kind of woman. Perhaps, no one has ever done such a sin in all of humanity. Nino had to erase her, that woman in his memories that she didn't have in her own.

What an awful feeling. Remembering the look on Fuutarou's face when he talked about her made her nauseous.

The red fire of passion in her heart was mixed with a black and muddy emotion that turned into an inky dark flame.

He was the prince who she had longed for all this time. For now, with her generosity, she'd forgive him for superimposing them with some old harpy.

It was time to act.

───Be prepared Fuu-kun.

One day, she'd give him the wonderful present of filling over his memory of that beast. The will be the day when all the memories of her would disappear, every single piece of it.

If one had to do something, one needed to be thorough.

The lit fire in her was a flaming bonfire that wouldn't disappear in a single day..

* * *

Heaven, it seemed was on her side.

After reuniting with Fuutarou, Ichika felt that everything was moving in her direction.

She had passed the audition she had gone to back at the fireworks festival and her relationship with Fuutarou had been progressing one step at a time. A bit back, she had even gone shopping with his sister in order to deepen their friendship. The Uesugi family's outer moat was steadily being made. Work and love were going well.

In addition, it was fortunate that she had an advantage over her other sisters.

She was the only one in the same class as Fuutarou's proclaimed best friend which provided her an information advantage. His hobbies, when he got to school, even his underwear number to when he went to the toilet. Invincible. There was no reason for her other sisters to compete.

In the first place, her sisters were too nice. To seriously fall in love was synonymous to kicking a rival when they were down. They just didn't have it in them, not enough of the iron will to get him.

For example, Itsuki, who surely had feelings for him, did not use her the powerful card of being in the same class as him. Recently, both had been late to the study sessions so it may be that she was enjoying their time after school but if her youngest sister was satisfied with just that then she might as well give up.

If it was Ichika, she wouldn't be satisfied with only after school and would secure time with him during break and even lunch to be able to both appeal and check his surroundings. She had heard form his best friend that her tutor was surprisingly popular with the girls behind the scenes. Well, he was smart, cool, tall, and dependable. That was the kind of person the private tutor of the Nakano sisters was so it was no wonder other girls besides her sisters would like him. She didn't think such worms would get him but she needed to be thorough.

Other than Itsuki, Miku may also like him but she felt a bit creepy somehow on how she always hung back. However, as long as she didn't move, then Ichika's dominance would remain for now.

Nino had yet to join in but it was only a matter of time. She complained all the time but her heart was surely opening up. Her explosive power may be a threat but she was still a runaway train. Even without breaks, she could only run along the tracks that have been made. Thus, it's easy enough to derail her to lead to a self-destruction. No problem.

That left only her. The most troublesome, the most ridiculous, the most powerful, that ribbon head

───How terrible, Yotsuba. You're trying to steal my Fuutarou-kun!

She had met Fuutarou through Yotsuba's guidance. Ichika was truly grateful. She couldn't thank the fourth sister enough. However, her role was only that of a cupid of love. Her turn was over and so she needed to leave the stage gracefully. The true love of man and woman began here.

There was no point for the cupid to go out with the hero after all. Did she really think Ichika wouldn't notice how she monopolized Fuutarou during lunch?

When she witnessed her sister speaking to him in a different tone after removing her ribbon on the roof, Ichaka's fingers clasped down and dug into her palm. It would have been nice to disturb them but she didn't want to make an argument in front of him.

That wouldn't be good. She didn't want to expose such a scene in front of the person she loved.

So she dared to acquiesce and leave them be however her patience had a limit. Even Buddha looked away three times. The eldest daughter would only do it once.

A little before heading to school, Ichika called Yotsuba to talk to her. That girl would surely do something in the field trip so she had to act before anything any attempts.

If possible, Ichika would like to end things peacefully. If it was another woman, she would have kicked her down with full power. However, since she was an important sister, Ichika held back.

With a tone as gentle as possible and a thornless expression, Ichika walked over to Yotsuba, her hands clasped together in a prayer.

"Yotsuba, it's not nice to be a steal things, you know?"

At first, Yotsuba only tilted her head at Ichika's words but this was contrasted with how her grip dented the steel can of chocolate in her hand. However, Ichika misunderstood and believed the lack of response was due to not getting her meaning across. She tried again, this time choosing words that were easy to understand.

If she did it like this, even the stupid Yotsuba would get it.

"Recently, you've been strangely close with Fuutarou-kun. Won't you give up on Fuutarou-kun? For Onee-san?"

The next moment, Yotsuba smashed the can in her hands and poured the contents over Ichika's head.

There was no need to talk after that. They just had a "common sister fight".

They had done it many times when they were young. It wasn't so rare these days. Although they were quintuplets, their personalities were different. Disagreements would be common place.

They were all just good friends. The they fought, the closer theyd' get.

After that, Yotsuba couldn't be solved by "Discussion". There was no use. Beyond this was only reality. The relentless truth that Fuutarou would choose her.

If she heard such a thing directly from Fuutarou's mouth, Yotsuba would definitely be saddened. It'd be hard to recover.

This was why being the eldest sister was hard.

She just couldn't understand her sister. That girl only believed she was in the right and would run away from things she didn't understand. At the end of the day, it may tear a a chasm in their sisterly relationship that couldn't be repaired.

So, before that happened, it was Ichika's duty as the eldest sister to save her sister from a love that wouldn't come true.

She'll definitely be with the one with him.

The friendship between Fuutarou and her younger sisters wasn't bad but, if she didn't clarify the boundaries, other sisters would start to misunderstand like Yotsuba. If that happens, an ugly struggle between them was inevitable. Ichika understood all of this. The weight of it was all on her.

She'd finish it before that came to pass, settle everything before it became irreversible.

That's why Fuutarou was tied with her.

* * *

On the last day of the field trip. Ichika, who wanted to settle everything, had eyes lit with fires of determination.

The third day of the field trip was a free time where the student can choose to participate in skiing, mountain climbing, or river fishing. It was all thanks to Fuutarou's best friend and Ichika's classmate, one Takeda-kun. Today, she was going to be with him the whole time and invite him to the night bonfire dance.

But life didn't go as expected.

"...how strange. Everyone chose skiing."

"Moutain climbing and river fishing are so plain."

"Fuutarou also felt like skiing."

"Aha, it's really strange."

"I can't see Uesugi-kun."

Ichika turned to her four younger sisters. Even with the same dace and body, each had a different personality and preference in something but sometimes they all would have that one thing in common. Sure it may have been inevitable they'd pick this, but all at the same place and time?

She had expected Itsuki, the one in the same class as him, to choose skiing but the other three were unexpected. Especially, Yotsuba. Even though Ichika had given her false information in advance that Fuutarou had chosen to mountain climb, that girl was somehow here.

"Aren't you a bit sweaty, Yotsuba?"

"Actually, I first chose climbing then came running back when I suddenly realized I wanted to go skiing."

"You're still pretty strong, aren't you?"

"Maybe, you're just too weak."

"..."

Ichika had forgotten that extraordinary physical ability of Yotsuba. It was such potential that made her wonder if they really had the same body. She probably did run all the wya back here. She never thought her tactics could be defeated with such pure force.

She'd definitely try to get in the way of her Fuutarou-kun.

Ichika needed to act soon. Besides Itsuki, she couldn't move while Yotsuba was here. Ichika's brain, which did not work at all for studying, was in full operation in thinking how to deal with her sisters.

"...what..."

The trembling voice of Miku reached her ears but Ichika ignored it for now as she revised her plan.

"What is this..."

"Why..."

This time it seemed now Itsuki and Nino saw something that they couldn't believe.

"...that has to be a lie, Fuutarou-kun."

It was only on Yotsuba's words that Ichika's train of thoughts were interrupted as she turned to the direction her sisters were staring at.

"..."

Words failed.

She couldn't think.

It was because of the sight in front of her.

Their tutor, Uesugi Fuutaoru, was skiing with an unknown girl student.

Ichika knew he was popular with girls so she expected some horny female cats to invite themselves over...but was that really the face of someone being forced?

Why did he look like he was having so much fun?

Why was he so happy?

Why did he turn such eyes of affection to a woman she didn't know?

Has he ever looked at her with those eyes?

Has he ever faced her with such a face? Why? Why? Why?

"Fufu. It seems Uesugi-kun is enjoying himself."

It wasn't just the empty eyes of the quintuplets that were watching those two. A handsome man was smiling as if he had just finished some good work.

"Takeda-kun..."

"Yo, Nakano-san."

"What is this..."

"What...oh you mean her?"

While pointing at that awful sight, Ichika demanded an answer.

The best friend revealed everything. He had been watching Fuutarou since they were in their first year of school. In a sense, Uesugi Fuutaoru was a man who treated everyone equally, both his friends and all other students. It was because of this equality that Takeda was able to notice the oddity that was a single girl student who his friend would look at differently. Only because Takeda was closest to him, that he was able to notice such an unconscious action.

Besides Takeda and Maeda who were his friends, she was the only girl he treated differently. For anyone else, such things were pure imagination that didn't make sense. Even Fuutarou may not have realized it. Uesugi Fuutarou was his friend. It was because of a man's friendship that Takeda kept it all quiet and didn't comment on it until the day Fuutarou would bring it up with him.

However, things couldn't stay this way. His friend, who had taken a part-time job as a tutor, looked to be recently enjoying his school life more. There was more life...yet there was also less time.

Takeda knew it was time to act.

He was aware it wasn't his place but he couldn't overlook such things with silence any longer. So, on the third day of the field trip, he was able to execute his plan to being the two together.

Thanks to his actions, he was now able to see his friend smile.

"I know this was sneaky of me but this was also for my friend. Don't you all dare disturb him."

Leaving, he disappeared from the quintuplets presence, not that any of them besides Ichika noticed.

The rest of them were still too busy staring at Fuutarou, their tutor, while the light died in their eyes.

───On that day, five monsters were born.

* * *

**TN: Takeda, please.**

**This is Nadir, the lowest point, that could be the beginning of the climb or the end of the descent.**

**Also, if you think this all means the sisters will just team up like Zenith...the Zenith is the absolute top for a reason. **

**We're still at the very bottom. **


End file.
